Number XV
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: <html><head></head>There is a new member in the organization but who excatly is she? and why is she really there? whats this, she knows Axel? NOTE: This is about my OC and the others might be a bit OOC but i tried my hardest to get them close so i hope someone ejoys it 8D</html>
1. The Begining

**So i was reading over my story again and i just noticed a HUGE mistake! im cursing myself for not realising before or noticing ALOT earlier but i have been saying Travis town... yeah i have been mistaking it for Traverse (or however you spell it) Twon and that is the COMPLETE wrong town! i should have been saying Twilight Town so i am sooooo sorry, im working on fixing it now so i should have the updated version here soon, im sooooo sorry for the mistake.**

**EDIT: so i have gone through it and i think i have fixed it but i dunno i might of missed some so if you see travis town mentioned anywhere i would be greatful if you could please tell me so i can fix it straight away ^.^**

* * *

><p>"Do you remember who you are?"<p>

"No"

Letters started to float above my head then the person before me moved his hand and the letters rearranged themselves until it spelt out Arexis.

"Your name will now be number XV, Arexis, now follow me"

A dark portal opened behind him and he walked though, I quickly picked myself up and rushed after him but my legs were weak so I stumbled coming out the other side and fell down on my knees. I was in a large room that had many chairs high above me filled with people in black coats with hoods, I sat there helpless looked up at all the people.

I looked around and saw the man who found me sitting in a really high up chair, that's when I had my first thought.

_"How did he get up there?"_

"This is number XV, the newest member in our battle"

I looked around the room until I found the one talking, he was sitting in the highest chair of them all.

"Number XIV, you will take her to get changed then bring her to the mission room"

I looked around the room until I saw one of the people nodding then jumping from the chair, I thought they were going to hurt themselves from jumping so high but it was like they were floating down and landed on their feet then walked over towards me. They didn't stop next to me, they walked right on past me so once again I picked myself up and ran after them a bit more gracefully then the last time I tried running. Once we were out of the room they stopped and turned to face me then pulled off their hood to show a girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes.

"My name is Xion" she smiled

"Arexis" I said quietly

"I know it's a lot to take in but don't worry you will get used to it soon"

She turned back around and started walking, I followed after her. Eventually we came to a room which she went in, I followed her into the room and looked around. It was plain, very white and had only one closet and a bed nothing personal at all.

"This should fit you, I'll wait outside"

She laid a black coat on her bed then walked outside the room closing the door, I looked down at the coat, it felt like I had seen it somewhere before. I got changed then opened the door where Xion was waiting for me then I followed her down the hall and into a room that had some chairs and two tables there.

"Xion you have a mission so get going"

"Yes"

He looked around the room that was empty then sighed, just then I heard someone walking up behind me.

"So Saïx what's my mission for today?"

I turned around and saw a boy with red spiky hair walking up to us, he looked familiar to me and it felt like I was meant to do something but I just couldn't remember.

"Axel, just the person I need, your mission is to train our newest member"

"What! You're sticking me with another brat?"

"Take her to Twilight Town and eliminate the heartless there"

"Fine" he grumbled "come on kid, your with me"

Another dark portal opened and Axel walked through it, I quickly followed after him but reaching the other side I still stumbled.

"Sticking me with the helpless brat" he muttered facing me

During my fall my hood had fallen over my head, I thought about taking it off but I didn't want him to see my watery eyes. I had scraped my hand as I fell onto the hard brick so I left my hood on and stood up.

"Well then come on, let's go find some heartless"

I followed after him in silence, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had met him before, and these heartless, that name sounded so familiar. We had walked around the town until we came to the place the station was there I saw a black creature just standing there.

"Here's one" Axel said with a sigh "I tell ya when Saïx sent us here I thought there would be more heartless but I guess this is good for your first time, well then don't just stand there go kill it"

He pushed me forward and I fell down causing this 'heartless' to turn and look at me, I turned around to look at Axel but he was gone, I was on my own. I don't know what I was expecting, I guess I thought it would attack me or do something but it just stared at me with those yellow eyes. I found myself not being able to move, I didn't know what I was meant to do, Axel told me to kill it but how was I meant to do that? And those eyes, they looked sad and lost not something that looked like it had to be killed.

I got the feeling that I was meant to kill it but a part of me wouldn't let me do something like that so I looked around again making sure no one was around then stood up and started to walk over to the heartless. The heartless started to walk back and it looked like it was getting defensive so I stopped and crouched down and waited there until it calmed down.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" I said quietly putting out my hand

Slowly the heartless started to walk towards me until its head was under my hand; I gently put my hand on its head then smiled.

"See, its ok... what are you?"

It looked up at me with those sad yellow eyes so I did the only thing I could think of, I wrapped both my arms around it and pulled it close to my chest into a hug. As I did this there was a bright white glow and the heartless vanished, I moved my arms away completely shocked and saw a small heart in my hands.

"This is... a heart? But I thought they were heartless... well be free heart, I hope you find happiness" I smiled letting the heart float into the air

I stood up and looked up towards the sky until the heart vanished, that's when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw Axel standing there clapping slowly.

"Well done, you killed your first heartless"

"But i..."

"Let's get back"

A portal opened in front of us and he walked in, this time I hesitated to follow but eventually I walked after him this time managing to stay on my feet on the other side.

"Done, she killed a heartless mission accomplished and all that, now if you will excuse me I'm leaving" Axel said walking away

Once Axel was gone another portal showed up and a boy walked through with blond spikey hair wearing the organization uniform.

"Mission accomplished Saïx" he said

"Very good Roxas, I have another mission for you"

"Ok..."

"Take number XV here and go explore Halloween Town"

"explore?"

"Yes, now I want you two to gather information on this world then return"

"Right"

A dark portal opened and Roxas walked through with me following after him. We came out the other end to a dark and gloomy world that looked a little scary.

"Well let's see what we can find ... I don't actually know your name, I'm Roxas"

"Arexis"

"Well then Arexis lets go, if we run into trouble ill help you out"

We walked forward until we heard voices in the distance.

"Where could she be?" it muttered "she said she would meet me here"

_"That voice... it sounds familiar"_

"We should find another way around; we can't let people see us"

He jumped over a wall like he was weightless and when I tried the same I just fell over making my hood fall off.

"Sally? Is that you?" the voice asked getting closer

I was afraid of what would happen and couldn't move a mussel, the person came around the corner, he looked like a skeleton but I wasn't scared, for some reason he seemed familiar to me to.

"Seria? Is that you? You look different" he beamed walking closer

"Do you... do you know me?" I asked with a shaky voice

"Of course I do, if it wasn't for you me and Sally wouldn't be together now" he said offering his hand

I took his hand and he helped me up, during this whole time I was begging for Roxas to come back and help me but he seemed to vanish.

"You... you called me Seria"

"That's your name, the one you told us anyway"

"I don't... remember"

"You told me that you might not know me next time we meet but I was to give you this" he said pulling something out from his coat

From his boney fingers dangled a silver bracelet with a small orange pumpkin dangling from it, I took it from him and put it on and as I did I started to get flashes in my head, flashes of my life before.

_"Jack, thankyou"_

"Jack, are you there?" another voice called out

_"Sally"_

"I'll be right there Sally" Jack called out turning away from me

As he did I started to fall through the ground but I didn't scream. I appeared out of the darkness in a cemetery with Roxas smiling down at me.

"That was a close one eh, good thing I noticed you gone when I did, he nearly saw you"

_"Nearly? So he didn't see anything, that's good... I think"_

From the bracelet I learnt that I was on a mission, I was trying to find someone and to do that I had to lose something important. I also learnt that I can do magic.

"Well we should get going"

I stood up and walked off after Roxas, during the time I spent with him we found clues and he kept asking me questions, kept asking me to put the clues together, I guess he was trying to teach me but it was hard because I knew everything about this place so pretending I didn't, it was hard.

"Well I think we have found everything we could we should report back"

A portal opened in front of us but Roxas never made the move to walk through it.

"You go ahead; I have something I need to do"

I had never walked through a portal without following someone and I really didn't want to try it on my own. I step back with my hand over where my heart should be when I realised it was missing, my eyes widened in shock and my hands searched for the familiar beat but never found it.

"It's gone" I whispered falling back

"Hey are you ok?"

I didn't answer him; I couldn't answer him it was like my voice was gone. He knelt down beside me and I pulled myself away from him stumbling into the portal falling into darkness as I watched it close with no way out.

_"What's going on?"_ I wondered to myself _"this darkness... its filling every inch of me"_

I tried to pull away but the further I pulled away the more the darkness surrounded me until finally I saw a way out and ran to it. I found myself on some kind of hard ground and up extremely high but the sun was there, well half there, it was slowly setting. I stayed on my hands and knees breathing slowly trying to calm myself down but I had no idea where I was or how to get back or what to do that's when someone approached me.

"Hey, you ok?"

I looked up and saw Axel standing before me, I don't know what made me do it but my eyes started watering and I lunged myself at him grabbing hold of his waist.

"Axel!" I cried into his coat "Axel I'm so happy you're here, I'm so happy I found you"

"Uhhh..."

I looked up at him with watery eyes "my name... my name is se..." and that was the last thing I remember.

During the time I was asleep I had the strangest dreams, dreams of my adventures in Halloween town up until the moment I arrived and to the moment I drove my own heart out of myself but I couldn't remember the reason, some things still didn't make sense. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in a room I had never seen before, I sat up and looked around, I was in some kind of bedroom.

"Hey you're awake" Roxas cheered walking in "are you feeling better?"

"Roxas? How long was I out for?"

"only a day, I just finished a mission so I decided to come by and check up on you"

I hung my head, I couldn't look at him, I had probably caused him so much trouble and yet he was seeing if I was ok.

"I don't like the dark" I whispered

"What was that?"

"I don't like the dark" I said louder raising my head

"You mean the?"

I nodded my head "it frightened me when you were going to leave me, I didn't want to go on my own"

"I'm sorry" he said lowering his head shuffling his feet

"It's not your fault" I said shaking my head

"Ah you're awake, good, I have a mission for you" Saïx said standing at the doorway

"A mission?"

"Yes, your to go to beasts castle and eliminate some heartless"

"Who am I working with?"

"This is a solo mission" he answered turning away

I guess Roxas saw the horror look on my face because he called out to Saïx.

"Why don't I go with her? I finished my mission early today"

"Very well" he grumbled "leave immediately"

"Right"

Once Saïx was gone I stood up from my bed and pulled my hood over my head. "You didn't have to do that"

"I don't mind" he answered facing me with a smile "come on lets go"

He offered me his hand and I gratefully took it, we arrived at the other side in some kind of garden outside a large castle.

"Wow"

"This is the beast castle; we don't get sent here that often anymore"

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah lots of times, come on well go in the back way"

We didn't even manage to move more than 3 meters from our place when a huge heartless appeared before us.

"This thing is huge! Why would Saïx send you to kill this thing on your own? Well I hope you're ready for this"

Roxas took his stance and a large key appeared in his hands, it didn't make much sense to me. I also took a stance but I only had what little of my memory that I had to tell me what to do. This thing wasn't like the last heartless I faced; it didn't have sad, lost eyes this one wanted to kill us.

Roxas was the one that attacked first, it was like he was flying through the air but he was quickly knocked down.

"ROXAS!"

"I'm fine" he smiled at me

I nodded then brought my hands together like I was holding an invisible ball then lifted my arms above my head.

"Fira!" I shouted throwing my hands out in front of me

Fiery balls came from my hands and hitting the heartless weakening him for Roxas to take the final blow. The heartless vanished and the heart trapped inside started to float up and I did the dumbest thing I could have done, I ran towards it jumping in the air trying to reach it but it was floating to high.

"No!" I called out

I moved my right hand over to my left shoulder then quickly moved it back to my left side keeping my palm facing down and calling out aura. I felt the wind surround me and send me flying into the air, the only thing I could think about was saving that heart and I did, I managed to grab hold of it but that's when I started falling. I held the heart close to my chest and curled up waiting for the ground to come but instead I found myself in somebodies arms landing gently on the ground.

I opened my eyes and saw green ones looking down at me, before I had a chance to thank Axel he had let me go making me fall on the ground but it didn't hurt too much.

"Arexis are you ok?" Roxas asked running over

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered

"What were you doing?" Axel asked in a harsh tone

"I had to save it"

"Save what!" he demanded

"His heart" I answered showing them what I was still holding close to me

"What are you doing with that thing?" he said jumping back a little

"It came from the heartless we just killed" Roxas explained

"Didn't anyone explain it to you? You're not meant to catch them" he grumbled putting his hand on his head

"It's meant to go to kingdom hearts" Roxas smiled at me

"Kingdom hearts?"

"I'm not sure what it is exactly but once its completed we will get hearts of our own"

"Hearts of our own... so I don't have a heart?"

"You're a nobody, of course you don't have a heart" Axel scoffed

"Oh" I sighed hanging my head looking at the heart in my lap "but still... something told me to save this heart... it belongs to someone and they should get it back"

I looked down at the heart and smiled then pulled it in close for a hug then lifted it into the air.

_"May the light guide you"_

The heart floated into the air then shot somewhere into the distance behind me, we all turned and looked behind us but the heart had vanished into the castle. Roxas and Axel were looking at each other and I had only just stood up when we heard a roar coming from inside.

"Is that the beast?" Roxas asked looking back at the castle

"The beast?" I asked

"We should leave" Axel frowned

"Why?"

"We can't let people see us" Roxas explained

"But why?"

"Roxas take Arexis and RTC" Axel ordered

"Aren't you coming with us?" I asked

"No, I'm on my own mission"

"... then why are you here?"

Axel turned away from me and opened up a portal then walked through it, I turned to face Roxas waiting for him to do the same but he didn't.

"Were here to hunt heartless and we haven't checked out the rest of the castle, there could be more"

"What are you saying?"

"I think we should go inside and look around, to find more heartless. Saïx wouldn't be happy if we just did half the job"

I knew exactly what he was saying even if he was making excuses and I was grateful for him, we ran off to the secret opening and entered the castle. Roxas took me to a place where we could see the main entrance but there didn't look to be anyone there.

"Come on"

"Wait you want me to jump down there?"

"It's easy"

"You saw what happened last time, I fell to the ground! I'm just not able to jump like you all can" I explained slightly embarrassed

"Well I guess I could open a portal of my own to get us down..."

While he was thinking I stood up and started to look around, there were some wooden boxes around us so I opened one and found some rope.

"Or we could just use this" I said holding up the rope

Roxas took hold of one end and let the other fall down to the floor then I grabbed the rope and climbed down while Roxas held it. Once I was at the bottom Roxas pulled the rope up then jumped down next to me, I didn't understand why I couldn't do stuff like that. We searched through the castle and didn't find any other heartless but we did find something interesting, apparently that heart we saw belonged to the beast and when it collided with his nobody he reverted back to his normal self.

"I knew we had to save it" I whispered

"How did you know?" Roxas asked

"... I don't know I guess it was just a feeling"

"But nobodies can't feel, we don't have a heart"

"Then maybe it's a memory?... Yeah that sounds right, a memory"

"I thought you didn't remember anything"

"I don't... not really but being here... I just know I've been here before"

Suddenly I got a flash of a small red rose getting placed into someone's hands; I turned around and started to run. I didn't really know where I was going but at the same time I did, I was just following my memory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - If you want to know more about how Arexis looks then go to my profile, i have a link there for her different looks**


	2. Memories

"Hey wait up" Roxas called out chasing after me

I kept running until I saw a door then stopped right in front of it and waited for Roxas.

"What is this room?" I asked pointing to the door in front of us

"That's the door to Belle's room"

"Belle..." I whispered to myself

"Is something wrong?"

"No... It's nothing, we should get back"

We walked out of the castle were a portal was waiting for us but before we walked through I faced Roxas.

"I'll be ok on my own; you can go if you want"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll report to Saïx you have fun"

"Well ok" he said walking through his own portal

Instead of going through the one that lead to the castle I turned around and headed back to the castle, back to Belle's room. It didn't take me to long to reach her room, instead of going through the secret door I just went through the front, after all I already knew no one was there. I stood outside the door and took a breath before knocking on the door. I heard footsteps and I suddenly felt underdress and removed my hood to fix up my hair when the door opened. In front of me was a beautiful girl even though she was wearing clothes that fitted more servants but still I knew she was much more than that.

"Are you Belle?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Should i?"

"No... I guess it was my mistake" I sighed going to pull my hood back over my head

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"That bracelet... I knew a girl who wore a bracelet like that"

I hadn't noticed but as I lifted up my arm my sleeve fell down a little showing my bracelet.

"A girl named Seria maybe?" I asked slightly hopeful

"Yes, I believe so... your Seria aren't you"

"I think so..."

"So you did it?"

"Did what?"

"Gave up everything"

"I don't understand"

"Me either, in fact I was hoping next time we met you would explain it to me" she said walking in her room "when we first met you were lost in the forest and drenched so I took you here and lent you some clothes, you told me that you had been searching the worlds for something but you still hadn't found it... you also said that you might have to give up something important to you"

"Well I wish I made more sense to myself" I laughed nervously

She smiled back at me then continued to walk over to her drawer; she dug through her drawer until pulling out a small silver box then carried it over to me.

"I looked after it, just as I promised" she said opening the box

In the box was the red rose from my memory. I took it out and connected it to my bracelet but nothing happened so I said goodbye to Belle and went to leave but as I was leaving I had the feeling someone was watching me but I couldn't see anyone there. I left the castle and stood near the dark portal, I know I told Roxas I would be fine but really I just wanted to be alone so I could see Belle and because of that I was now pacing back and forward trying to get the courage to walk through.

"Why can't I walk through it!" I yelled at myself "what am I so afraid of?"

I had stopped and was now yelling at the portal silently hoping it would somehow just tell me the answer but of course it didn't.

"Great, first I'm talking to myself, now I'm expecting a portal to answer me and on top of all this is getting dark out!" I sighed dropping to the floor "how did I get here in the first place?"

I looked down at my bracelet and twirled it around so I could see the rose.

"Last time I got flashes, this time... nothing and all Belle said was that she found me in the forest... why was I in the forest?"

I looked toward the gate but I couldn't see outside, I sighed then looked back at the portal as the sun sunk lower.

_"It will be dark soon"_

Using my magic I held fire in my hands trying to keep away the darkness but then it started to rain and I was unable to keep the fire lit.

_"I hate the rain"_

At that moment everything came back to me, I was walking lost in the forest when Belle found me and took me in. I had a heart back then but it was a broken heart, one that was damaged but determined. I still didn't remember much, things seemed missing but I did remember some things, like the person I was trying to find was taken away from me by the organization and I was going to rip out my own heart so I could join them and find them. I still don't know who it was that I'm meant to be finding or what I was going to do once I found them but I had a feeling I would find out more if I collected more charms.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

_"That voice... I know it"_

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times then looked around me but I couldn't see anyone, I rubbed my eyes then stood up, it was still raining and I was drenched.

"Hello?"

"Come on, you're getting soaked, what you still doing here anyway?"

I turned around again and Axel was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Axel? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here!" he shouted "I'm lookin for you! You never reported to the castle and Roxas was all worried about you, something about you not liking portals so he has Xion and me searching for you! When I would rather be in bed sleeping and not looking for some brat"

"... i-i-I why do you hate me? I have done nothing to you"

"Hate, I have no heart I can't hate"

"Why are you here? You didn't have to look for me Roxas or Xion would have found me eventually or I would have found my own way back and who says I even want to go back!" I shouted

"Stay here then, it doesn't matter to me" he huffed

"Then just go" I sighed

"Don't expect me to help you again"

I turned back around only to see him walking away.

"Again? What does he mean again? He only helped me once..."

I started to shiver from the wet and coldness then stared longing into the portal, I hated the thought of walking through that and I had no idea how to work it, last time I was on my own I ended up it some strange place up high with Axel.

"... he helped me... he must have been the one that took me back... oh Axel, ill apologise next time I see him"

I waited around for a little while silently hoping that he would come back but he never did so I held my breath and closed my eyes then stepped into the portal. I kept my eyes closed until someone started yelling at me.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

I opened my eyes and saw an extremely annoyed Axel, I had somehow ended up in his room... or he was in mine, the rooms all looked the same to me.

"I don't know... I went into the portal and I just turned up here" I confessed

"Yeah well get out"

"Wait I want to say something"

"Hurry up then"

"I'm sorry, I shouted at you when you were only trying to help and I'm sorry"

"Your dripping all over my floor, go get changed"

"I don't have anything to change into"

"Well go get something from Xion then"

"... I don't know where her room is"

"You're useless"

I hung my head and started to twist my fingers around themselves and shuffle my feet, I didn't mean to be so useless, I never used to be Axel just had that effect on me.

"Fine" he moaned "take this then I'll show you to your room"

I looked up and saw Axel holding out one of his coats, I knew it would be way too big for me after all I barely reached his shoulders but I gratefully took it anyway, I was starting to get really cold.

"Uhhh"

"Oh right" he said quickly turned around looking at a wall

I turned around as well then got changed as quickly as I could, the coat smelled of Axel and it reminded me of something from when I wasn't a heartless but just as the memory was in reach it faded away leaving me with nothing. I snuggled into the big coat then took out my plate letting my hair fall to its natural curly state.

"It's safe" I said turning around

Axel turned around as well but when he saw me he seemed shocked or maybe I was just imagining it, after all nobodies can't get shocked, can they?

"Well... I'll show you to your room"

"Ok"

I bundled up my wet clothes then followed Axel to my room, it turns out it was only 5 doors down from his.

"Wait, what about Roxas and Xion? Aren't they still looking for me?" I asked before he left

"Oh yeah, you get to sleep, I'll go find them"

"But you..."

"It will be faster than you doing it" he stated "besides you have been in the rain for hours, you should rest"

"Thankyou"

"Whatever" he grumbled walking into a portal

I closed my door with a yawn then lied down on my bed and fell asleep quickly. That night I had a dream, a dream of my past I think. It was a dream of a small girl that looked a little like me running, I don't know if she was running from someone or running to someone, or maybe both but she was crying while she ran. While she was running she bumped into someone, this person was nice, he helped the girl hide from someone who was chasing her but then she was found by someone who seemed scary. They took her away from the boy who helped and that's when I woke up with a start, it all seemed so real.

"Am I starting to remember?" I asked myself

I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but I had this cold shiver go up my spin and that was it for my sleep. I got up and went to my door poking my head out into the hallway that was completely empty and quite.

_"I guess everyone is sleeping"_

With a sigh I went back over to my bed snuggling deep into Axel coat and eventually fell asleep thinking of him. I didn't dream for the rest of the night but when I woke up I had the strangest feeling that something wasn't right but I shook it off and sat up with my eyes still closed then went to get of my bed when I stepped on something.

"What the hell" they grumbled "why are you stepping on me?"

My eyes snapped open and I looked over the side of the bed and saw Axel there, I was really confused now.

"Axel?"

"No its Santa" he muttered rolling over so his back was facing me

"Why are you in my room?"

"Guess again Einstein"

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You came into my room last night then got into my bed, it scared the hell out of me" he explained sitting up

"I did? So wait this is your room? Why am I in your room?"

"That's what I wanted to know, I tried asking you but you grabbed hold of me. That's when I moved to the floor"

"I guess I was sleep walking?"

"You think!"

"... I had the strangest dream last night... I think it might have been a memory then I woke up but I went back to sleep in my own bed... I don't remember coming here at all"

"You had a memory?"

"I think so... I don't know it was strange, it was like watching someone else's life but it was so real. I was a kid running away from someone but then this boy tried to help hide me but I was found... I don't know it was weird"

"Did I ask you what it was about?" he grumbled

"I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologise"

"Ok"

"That wasn't an order" he sighed

"..."

"Look it wasn't your fault anyway we should get moving, Saïx won't be happy if were late. Here go through that to get back to your room"

He opened up a portal but I backed away from it a little, I don't know why I had to go through it.

"What is your problem with portals?"

"Someone important to me... they told me to stay away from the darkness and stay in the light"

"Yeah well it isn't going to hurt you so get going"

"Do you promise?"

"Huh?"

"That it won't hurt me... do you promise?"

"Yeah sure" he shrugged "just get going already"

Even though it didn't sound like he meant it, it still gave me that boost I needed to go through it. The next few days were boring, I didn't go on missions for a while, I guess Saïx was annoyed at me not coming back but I didn't mind, instead I had training. I still couldn't jump but I was the 5th strongest magic person in the organization now and I also knew how to use the portals, I never made one of my own but I wasn't scared of them anymore, I tried making my own but it was something I just couldn't do. Another thing I learnt was my way around and I hadn't had anymore sleep walking visits to Axel's room, things were starting to get better just like Xion promised. On the 2nd week of lazing around the castle Saïx finally approached me with a mission.

"I have a mission for you today"

"Really?"

"You're to go to wonderland and explore then report back your findings"

"Ok, I'll just get ready then leave right away"

"Very good"

I ran off to my room to gather things I might need, I couldn't help but skip the way there then twirl around in my room, it would be good to get out of this castle and I have been wanting to go to wonderland, I have often heard Roxas talking about it and it sounds wonderful. After I grabbed a few things I went back to the mission room where I ran into Axel and Roxas, it looked like they just finished a mission.

"Good afternoon" Roxas smiled

"Oh, good afternoon"

"Arexis hurry up and stop dawdling"

"I have to go; Saïx is letting me go on a mission today"

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked

"To wonderland, I'm meant to look around some more then report back, I'm really looking forward to it"

"Let me know if you see a white rabbit ok?"

"A white rabbit?"

"I saw one when I first went there but I haven't seen it since"

"I'll keep an eye out for you" I smiled "well I better go"

I waved goodbye then ran through the portal and went to explore wonderland. I reached the other side in a weird place, it looked like things were upside down but I just admired it and moved on, surely someone would have pointed this out already. I reached a room where things were even stranger, there was this tiny door that talked to me, he told me that I should hurry or I was going to be late, I had no idea what he was talking about. I found two bottles on a table and one was labelled 'drink me' so I did, Roxas had told me about this once before.

I shrunk down then found a small crack in the wall where it led me to a maze, this placed all seemed like the same place Roxas had been telling be about so I wasn't sure what I was meant to do.

"Hey you there"

"Who said that?"

"Over here"

I turned around and saw a playing card guarding an entrance, I walked over to him and tilted my head to the side a little, I'm sure Roxas never mentioned this before.

"Yes?"

"Quick this way" he hushed moving away from the entrance

"Oh... umm thankyou"

I dashed past and found myself surrounded by more hedges, I was starting to hate these mazes but at least I had discovered something new I was sure of that.

"Well what do I do now?"

I was completely lost, I had been walking around in what seemed like circles for hours and I hadn't found anything, not even the way out!

"I was so sure I could do this, I mean there haven't been any heartless and that talking card let me in a new area, things were going so well and now I'm lost! Why can't I do one thing right..."

"Have you lost something?"

"Who said that?"

Lying on the hedge in front of me was a strange looking cat.

"You must be the cat Roxas told me about"

"I must be? But what if I'm not"

"You defiantly are" I giggled "I have lost my way, can you help me?"

"That's not what you have lost"

"It's not?"

"Haven't you lost this?"

Hanging from one of his claws was a small heart card; it looked like it would fit on my bracelet.

"That's one of my charms right?"

"Is it, I just found it laying on the ground one day but you said you haven't lost anything"

The charm vanished and the cat started to walk away and slowly fade away to.

"WAIT!" I called out "I need that charm!"

"Have you lost something?"

"Yes"

"So you have lost something?"

"You know I have"

"What did you lose?"

"I lost that charm you have"

"You didn't lose that, it's right there"

My sleeve started to pull itself up and there was the card charm hanging with the other two.

"But how..."

"You will find it at the beginning"

"Find what?" I asked turning around

"Find what you have lost"

"But i..."

"Goodbye"

There was a rush of wind forcing me to shield my eyes, once the wind died down I moved my arm away from my face and saw an opening in the hedge that led right back to the room with the talking door handle.

"Well... I think I have found out everything, all there seems to be is mazes... Saïx isn't going to be happy with this" I sighed walking towards the room

I was right, I reported to Saïx and he wasn't impressed, I hadn't found out a single thing, other then and endless maze that seemed to have no way out. With my head hung I left the mission room and went to go to my own room, that was all there was to do, complete missions then go to your room, well that's all there was for me to do.

"I wonder what this charm will tell me. I guess I'll have to wait and find out" I yawned

I fell asleep, I didn't mean to it just kind of happened but while I was sleeping I had a dream, it was the first dream I've had since that night I slept walked into Axel's room. I dreamed that I was in wonderland only things were different; I met a young girl there and introduced me to all her friends, including the cat. When I woke up I realised something, that dream was no dream it was a memory of the time I spent there in wonderland.

"It's funny... wonderland was a dream world and I remembered it in a dream" I thought with a small laugh "... wait, a dream for wonderland? That can't be a coincidence... I got scared with Halloween town and there all about scaring people and then when it rained I remembered beast castle and it was raining when I first got there... each charm... they remember in a different way"

I was happy I figured that out, at least now if I found some more I knew what to expect... well kind of anyway. I got up thinking I had only been asleep for a little while and found the castle empty, I thought about going back to bed but I just wasn't tired anymore.

"Well now what do I do?" I sighed sitting down in the mission room

I was laying on one of the couches throwing fire balls in the air then extinguish them with my wind magic before it fell back down when someone snuck up on me.

"What are you doing?"

It surprised me and caused me to jump; I sat up and looked around me but couldn't see anyone.

_"Maybe I was imagining it"_ I thought to myself

"Behind you"

I turned my head around slowly getting a little bit worried about all this when I saw Axel standing there with his arms crossed looking down at me. I sighed relived that it wasn't Saïx and smiled up at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Like your messing around, Saïx wouldn't like that now get to bed"

"You can't tell me what to do" I decided turning back around folding my arms

"No but Saïx can, maybe I should go wake him"

I didn't say anything so Axel started walking towards the hallway but while he was walking I used my wind magic and sent him flying into the air. He landed gracefully and turned to glare at me.

"What was that for?"

"I was helping you"

"Helping me?"

"If you go waking up Saïx I'm sure me sitting here will be the last thing on his mind" I explained "so why are you up anyway? I thought everyone was sleeping"

"I heard someone"

"But I went nowhere near your room" I pointed out

"I'm a light sleeper"

"Oh well I'm sorry then, it's just me so you can go back to sleep"

He walked towards me and sat on the chair next to me and laid down putting his feet on the table, things stayed quite between us, we weren't exactly friends, I don't know why but I just couldn't seem to get along with him.

"Can I ask you something?" I said finally breaking the silence

"If you have to"

"Have you ever heard of a place called Atlantica?"

"Nope"

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"I overheard Zexion talking about it today"

"No place I ever heard of"

"Do you remember your real name?"

"Axel is my real name"

"No I mean the one you had before... when you weren't a heartless"

"Yeah sure I do but that's not me"

"Oh..."

"You don't remember anything do you?"

"Not really... I remember some things, like I remember the organization... well at least the organization uniform"

"So we have been to your world?"

"I guess..." I shrugged "I don't know, it doesn't make much sense to me... I think I knew someone in the organization a long time ago"

"Then why were you so afraid of the portals then?"

"They taught me to be... I remember them saying 'never go into this' I just wish I knew who said it to me"

"I don't know anyone in the organization that would say that" Axel grumbled

"I guess not..."


	3. Dreams

Time was moving painfully slow and my eyes were slowing closing as sleep was taking over my body, I did consider moving back to my room but at that moment it felt like I wasn't going to make it so I decided to just sleep right there. I wasn't completely asleep, I was still conscious to what was happening around me but I couldn't have moved or anything and that's when Axel stood up. I thought he was going to leave but then I had the feeling that he was standing over me, I wanted to open my eyes but I just couldn't, I was too tired. Next thing I knew I was being picked up, I grumbled a bit but I couldn't form words, I wanted to ask Axel what he was doing but it just came out as a moan.

I was being carried and getting a little annoyed but at the same time it was nice, he didn't have to carry me but he still did, deep down he was actually a nice guy. While I was being carried I managed to move my arms enough so I was holding onto him, I didn't want to be dropped again, I also started to wonder what type of person Axel used to be, before he was a nobody. All too soon I left the safety of his arms and landed on what I was guessing my bed but I wasn't letting him go.

"Not this again" he grumbled

He managed to pry my hands away from his neck but instead they just found his waist and pulled him close making him fall on the bed.

"Get off me already" he hissed trying to pull away

I don't know if my face was frowning but I know inside my mind I was and I refused to let go, I don't know why but being like this he reminded me of someone I knew and I didn't want that feeling to go. I felt myself falling into a deeper sleep but I desperately tried to stay awake just for a little bit longer.

"Lea..." I muttered

"What did yo..."

The next morning I woke up with a start alone in my bed, I rubbed my head trying to remember the events of the night before when it came to me.

"Who is Lea?" I asked myself

With a shrug I got up and went to find out my mission for the day, I had walked into the mission room and noticed a sign on the window 'no missions today'.

"No missions? Well now what am I meant to do" I sighed

I walked around running into people every now and then but they all had things to do, I thought about training with some of them but I just didn't feel motivated. I wondered some more until I realised I hadn't seen Roxas, Xion or Axel at all. I was about to knock on Axel's door when Demyx came up behind me.

"He's not there" he yawned

"Did you just wake up?"

"Of course, I'm all ready for the day now"

"We have a day off" I frowned

"What? Really? Well I'm going back to bed then"

"Wait; do you know where he is?"

"I dunno, if we have a day off then probably with Xion and Roxas on some world"

"We can leave?"

"Sure, it's a day off" he shrugged walking away

_"He is so lazy"_ I smiled

I went back to my room and laid down on my bed. _"Where should I go?... I could go see Belle... or Alice... Maybe Jack and Sally! Oh I just don't know where I should go... perhaps to that strange town Axel took me to... oh where should I go?"_

I sighed and stared at the sealing trying to decide where to go.

"I guess I could just close my eyes and see where I end up?... I can't open portals" I remembered with a sigh "I guess I'm stuck here"

I rolled of my bed and was about to open my door when I heard something behind me, I turned around and saw a portal there.

"How did that get there?"

I thought about just leaving but well I did want to go somewhere so I walked through, while I was in the darkness I couldn't seem to find any way out, I didn't panic, I knew if someone opened this then there had to be a way out somewhere and if not well something would come up at some point. I was just wandering aimlessly around when finally I saw an opening and walked towards it, I didn't recognise the place but still I walked out into this new world.

"Where am i?"

"So you have finally come"

I looked around me and saw someone wearing an organization coat walking towards me.

"Huh?"

"I'm surprised you walked through that, last time we met you refused to"

"Well I guess things change..."

Already I knew this guy wasn't someone I had met before, not in the organization anyway but they did seem to know me so maybe I knew them in my past.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"I warned you to stay away from the organization or I would be forced to take you out" he explained

"So you bought me here to kill me?"

"I'm here to give you one last chance, leave and never return"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see there are things I still have to do... I know the organization aren't good people, they took someone away from me but they are the only one who can help me find them"

"Next time we meet, consider me an enemy" he hissed

A portal opened up right on top of me and I was thrown back into my room.

"Who was that guy?"

I picked myself up from the floor and started to straighten out my coat when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask turning to face the door

"Just let me in" came a grumble

"Axel?" I asked opening the door

I had only opened the door a little bit when Axel pushed it open nearly making me fall over and stormed into the room, he was obviously angry about something.

"Please just come right in" I muttered

"Close the door" he snapped not bothering to face me

I closed the door then walked over and sat on my bed, I don't know what his problem was or why he would come to me.

"Where the have you been?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me" he shouted facing me "where did you go?"

"I haven't been anywhere" I was extremely confused now

"Don't you lie to me, where did you go just now?"

"Now? Oh you mean before... wait how did you know I left?"

"I was looking for you"

"Why?"

"Tell me where you went; I know you can't open your own portals"

"... well I don't know"

"What?"

"I mean the portal just appeared and when I went through I was in a place I had never been before"

"You're telling me that a portal just opened up and you walked through with no idea where it was going or who was behind it?"

"Well... yeah I guess so" I smiled

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Who opened the portal!"

"Oh... well that's just it... I don't know" I sighed playing with my plait

_"Why does he even care?... but it is kind of nice that he does"_

"What did they say to you?"

"Nothing really"

"You're hiding something"

"And you're not? Everyone here is hiding something!" I snapped

I hated fighting especially since he has been nice to me... well sometimes.

"He knew me" I sighed

"What?"

"The person... well they guy that opened the portal he knew me"

"Who was he?"

"I don't know, honestly I don't but he said that last time we met and warned me not to join the organization but I don't remember even meeting him!"

"How come he could work the portals?"

"Well... he was dressed like us"

"The intruder..." he muttered

"What was that?"

"Don't tell anyone else about this and don't EVER go into unknown portals again"

"Why?"

Axel just ignored my question and went to walk away but I wasn't about to let him get off that easy, I jumped up and grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"Let go of me" he grumbled shaking his arm

"Axel, tell me what's going on... who was he? And why would he tell me not to join the organization?"

"There has been someone going around disguised as one of us but he is far from it, he has been trying to stop us from collecting hearts"

"Is he a nobody? Like us?"

"No one knows"

So many questions were buzzing through my head and there didn't seem to be any answers, the only person who did know the answers was me but I can't remember anything. My head started to spin and my eyes got blurry, I let go of Axel's sleeve and went to try and walk back to my bed. I could hear Axel talking but his voice came through fuzzy and that was the last thing I remember.

When I woke up I wasn't in my room anymore or any place I recognized, I sat up and looked around me. Everything seemed strangely familiar. I was sitting on a bed in a room that was nearly completely white, every now and then you would see a small splash of colour. I was about to get up and look around when I heard footsteps and people talking, I tried finding a place to hide but there just wasn't anywhere so I sat there praying that somehow they wouldn't notice me.

"Now you're to stay in your room for the rest of the day" a man shouted pushing a young girl into the room

"Fine" the young girl sulked

_"... They can't see me?"_ I thought confused

The second the door closed the girl started to smirk "he can't keep me locked in here" she giggled

The girl looked no older than 7 and had a silver crown on her head with her hair tied up in a bun and was wearing a beautiful gown but suddenly she took of her dress revealing her hidden shorts and shirt underneath then took off her crow and undid her hair.

_"That's... no it can't be me"_

The girl had long red hair with pink tips and was tying it in a plait just like mine she also had one green eye and one blue eye just like me, by this point I was completely sure, this girl was me. Leaving her clothes and crown on the floor she moved her hand in front of her and smiled. For a minute there I expected to see a dark portal and was confused but instead a white portal opened in front of her which just made me even more confused. The girl stepped through it but before the portal vanished I ran in after her.

We came out in an alleyway but before I had time to think the girl was already running off so I ran after her, I followed her until she stopped in front of a small two story house. She picked up a little rock and threw it at one of the windows but nothing happened so she picked up another one and threw it again. This time the window got pushed open and a boy pocked his head out.

"What are you doing here?" he called quietly to the girl

"Come out" she called out not trying to be quite like he was

"I can't"

"Then I'll come up" she smiled

The girl walked over to the edge of the house and started to climb the vines there; she reached the top then pulled herself into the boy's room. I climbed up after her but I didn't go into the room, his room was different to the girls, his was messy and filled with toys but what got my attention most was the boy. He looked older then the girl, around 10 maybe but that wasn't all, he also had fiery red hair.

"You're going to get into trouble again" he whispered

"I don't care, I don't want to go back, I wish I could stay here forever and never go back home"

"I told you when I get older I'll take you away with me"

"To other worlds?"

"That's right, where no one can find us"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Lea, are you talking to someone up there?" a women shouted out

"No mother" he called back

_"Lea?... so he is Lea"_

"Will you be able to play tomorrow?" she asked

"Sure, but what about you?"

"I'll be there" she smirked

Things started to crumble away then I started falling into the nothingness, I couldn't help but scream as I fell. I landed on a hard floor outside somewhere, I stood up and looked around, it looked like some kind of town. I was about to look around when two people ran right through me holding hands, one was a girl wearing a skirt with a singlet and red hair over one shoulder and the other was a boy wearing shorts and a jacket with fiery red hair. The looked like they were running from someone and when I turned around I saw what looked like guards chasing after them.

I turned back around just in time to see them duck between two buildings so I chased after them, I followed them down the alleyway until they came to a dead end, they didn't looked scared though, the opposite actually, they were laughing.

"Here I got something for you" the boy smirked

He looked to be around 15 or 16 now and the girl, she looked around 13 maybe, it was like I had gone forward in time. The boy dropped what he was holding into the girl's hands, she lifted it up and looked at it, it was a bracelet with a single charm on it, one of a crown.

_"That looks like..."_

I pulled my sleeve away and looked at my bracelet; it was the same only we had different charms.

"It's beautiful" she gasped putting it on

"I think they went this way!" some people shouted

"You should go" the girl smiled

"I'll see you around eh" he smirked climbing over the wall behind them

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she called out

Not long after the guards all came running in, the girl held her hands behind her back and smiled at them.

"You're coming back with us princess"

"Ok" she spoke cheerfully

A guard came up on either side of her then they all started to walk away, I would have followed them but things were crumbling away again only this time when I woke up I was back at the organization.

_"I'm a princess"_ were my first thoughts

I looked around the room, everything looked the same. I had no idea how long I was asleep for but at this moment I didn't care, I had so many questions, like who was Lea? And what happened to him? Was he the one I was trying to find? I looked down at my bracelet and sighed, I got the feeling I had a lot more work to do before I got any answers.

I stood up and walked up to my door but when I pulled it open Axel was standing there holding out his hand, it looked like he was about to come in. looking at him just now I could have sworn I saw the boy, Lea, standing there but after I rubbed my eyes the image was gone and it was back to being Axel.

"Axel?"

"You're awake" he sighed

"Yeah... how long was I out?"

"Around 10 days"

"That long?... it only felt like hours. Well no matter, I guess I have a lot of work to catch up on"

"You should rest until your better"

"I am better" I frowned

I stepped out of my room closing the door behind me then walked past Axel to head to the mission room. He didn't say anything else or try to stop me so I continued walking, I reached the mission room where a few of the other members were sitting around and walked into the room. When I walked in everyone turned to face me like I was some kind of ghost.

"Uhhh, hi everyone"

"Arexis come here"

"Yes Saïx?" I said stopping in front of him

"I have a mission for you"

"Ok..."

"There have been heartless gathering in Twilight Town, I want you to take them out"

"She just woke up Saïx, maybe something a bit easier" Axel said coming up behind me

"She has caused us enough trouble now to make up for it she will have to prove herself"

"Well I'll go with her then, in case something happens"

"Very well, but Axel she is the one that has to take out the heartless"

"Yeah I hear ya, come on then kid"

A dark portal opened and Axel walked through, I was about to follow him when I saw a flash of white, I looked around but no one seemed to see it so I walked in.


	4. The Light

We came out at Twilight Town and before I had a chance to do anything a heartless started attacking me, I was pushed down surrounded by hundreds of them. I tried to find Axel but I couldn't see him amongst the heartless, my breathing started to quicken and if I had a heart it would have raced, I desperately searched for Axel ignoring the heartless that were closing in on me. Finally I found him, he was far away and near a portal, his orders were to let me handle these heartless after all. My head started to pound and my vision got blurry.

_"No not now, please not now"_ I begged inside my head

I couldn't stop it though; I fell on my hands and knees and took deep breaths trying to stay focused. Things seemed to pulse right before my eyes and my surroundings started to change, it looked like I was in the town from my dreams and instead of wearing my coat I was wearing a beautiful dress. I looked up to find Axel but instead Lea was there and there was another man next to him wearing the organization coat and he was leading Lea into a dark portal.

"NO!" I called out but my voice was drowned out by the heartless

My head dropped down and I clenched my hands feeling completely hopeless but then I lifted up my head and started to stand even though the heartless quickly pushed me down, I didn't stop until I was standing then I tried to push my way through to him. It was impossible, there were too many heartless between us.

"DON'T TAKE HIM!" I shouted once again only this time all the heartless around me got blown away making them vanish and their hearts released into the air

Things were starting to clear, the buildings around me started to flash between my past and my present so did Lea. One minute it was Lea and someone from the organization and the next it was Axel but I didn't care I ran towards them but by the time I reached the portal I was back in the real world holding onto Axel's coat tightly as I fall to my knees.

"Whoa..." he said quietly "I heard you were good with magic but I never did listen"

I stared at the ground; I was starting to understand everything. I was from a different world and in my world I was a princess but when my parents left I tried to search for them and that's when I met Lea, we were friends the second we met and since then I would always sneak to his world but then on my 14th birthday I heard the news, Lea's world was attacked by the darkness. I rushed there the second I heard the news but by the time I got there it was too late. The world had thousands of heartless there, I searched for Lea everywhere praying that he was safe but by the time I found him it was too late, he was being led into the darkness.

I fought my way through the heartless but I was too late, that's when I first discovered I could use magic, I was heartbroken and I used wind and fire magic to get rid of every heartless there but as I watched all the hearts float into the sky there was one that looked like it was shining. I remember catching that heart and realising that it was the heart of Lea then I took it back home and locked it away. After that I vowed not to return until I found his body so I could give him his heart back. There were still things that hadn't been answered like how did I get here? Where is my heart? Where did I get these charms from? Something's still didn't make sense.

"Hey you ok down there? Haven't passed out again have you"

"No, I'm ok" I smiled "tell me something... You're past... how much do you really remember?"

"Where'd that come from and do you want to let go of me already?"

"Do you remember your home, your family? Your friends?"

"Well sure I do but they aren't important anymore, I don't have the heart to miss them"

"There are probably people looking for you! Worrying about you!"

"If you must know my world was destroyed and only us strong ones survived" he said shaking his sleeve

"So you don't even remember me?" I asked looking up at him

At this point I knew he was Lea, sure he looked a little different but I knew it was him, why else would I get flashes with Lea only when I'm around him?

"What are you talking about?"

"No-nothing, let's get back, our mission here is done" I said pulling away from him

At this moment I had never wished so hard to be able to summon a dark portal of my own but at least know I knew why, I was of the light, I didn't belong in the darkness.

"Well hurry up and make a portal, I want to go back" I stated not daring to look him in the eyes

The sound of a portal opening came from behind me, I waited a few seconds before turning around hoping that Axel had already left but he was still standing there. I ignored him and walked into the portal returning to the mission room.

"Finished already?" Saïx asked

"Yes"

"Very well, you may have the rest of the day of"

"Thankyou"

I walked out of the room and headed towards mine.

_"Stupid Axel"_ I frowned

I was too busy yelling at Axel in my head that I didn't see Xion walking towards me and walked right into her.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized from the floor

"No it's my fault"

I took one look at her and I could tell that she too wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings.

"Are you ok?" I asked standing up

"I'm fine"

_"Xion is the only other girl here that I can talk to... well there is Larxene but she isn't very nice..."_

"Are you feeling better? It's good to see you walking around again" she smiled

"Yes I'm ok now"

"That's good, Axel will be glad to hear it"

"What do you mean?"

"He would never admit it but he has been worried about you, at least once a day he would go in and check on you and whenever Roxas or I talked about it he said Saïx told him to but we know that's not true"

"I had no idea... hey Xion... do you remember anything from before?"

"No, why?"

"So you never get like feelings or flashes or dreams... anything?"

"Well..."

Her face said it all, she has been experiencing something similar to me, I guess for me it was worse because of the charms only I had yet to figure out how that worked exactly.

"I have to"

"Really?" she asked hopeful

"Yeah, I haven't told anyone though... I guess I'm too afraid to but I dunno I guess it gets to a point where you have to talk to someone... right?"

"I guess so"

"I just wish I could remember everything you know?" I sighed "I know enough to confuse me and make me feel completely lost"

"I know what you mean"

"If only there was someone who could fill in the pieces for me... tell me everything but I'm starting to realise that I'm the only one that can do that"

"Every time I start remembering to much I pass out and have the strangest dreams" Xion admitted

"Yeah me to... during that time I was asleep I saw so much and it was hard to tell if it was real or not"

"What do you remember?"

"Well..."

I was hesitant in telling her but I was secretly dying inside to tell someone something.

"Well I know why I can't create my own dark portals"

"Why?"

"Because I'm from the light, where I used to live, it was part of the light"

"Light..."

"Yeah and... well I think... I think I might be a... Princess?"

"Princess of light?" she whispered to herself

"Huh... I never thought of it that way"

"I think I have heard that before"

"Really?"

"I don't know" she giggled "it's probably nothing"

"Hey Xion... thank you for listening to me"

"Any time" she smiled

Feeling a lot better I said goodbye to her then continued on my way, once I reached my room I laid down looking up at the ceiling.

"I wonder if I can still do that... that light thing... Least it would explain how I got to all these places" I wondered holding up my arm "but who gave me the charms? And why?"

I sat up pushing the charms to the back of my mind and decided to try and open a light portal but I didn't even know where to start. To open a dark one I was taught to imagine myself forcing a door open between two places but for light... well I imagined it would be different, less forceful.

"I have no idea what I'm doing" I sighed

There was a knock at my door which made me jump.

"Ye-yes?"

"Saïx wants to talk to you" Demyx yawned

"Oh ok"

I walked over to my door pulling it open and saw Demyx leaning on his sitar yawning.

"Let me guess, you just woke up?"

"And ready ~~~ to start the day" he yawned

"You sure sound like it" I giggled

We walked down the hallway together and into the mission room, there were less people there now, probably all off on missions. One person I did notice was Axel, he was back now and lying in a chair with his feet on the table, he looked over at me but I just turned my head away and continued walking to Saïx.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I have 2 more missions for you today"

"Oh... umm ok"

"1. You have to go to Agrabah and search the desert then 2. Go to the Colosseum where they is rumoured to be a giant heartless"

"Ok"

"And don't bother coming back until both missions are %100 completed"

The portal opened and I walked through, 3 missions in one day, Saïx really was trying to get rid of me but I didn't mind to much after all I was getting the chance to go to 2 places I hadn't been and that meant there was a chance I had a charm hidden there.

I walked through the portal and came out in a desert, that's all there was, desert. I looked around me but there just didn't seem to be anything else.

"Great, this should be fun" I murmured to myself

I had been walking around in the desert for over an hour when I finally decided I couldn't take it anymore.

"There is no wind and when there is it's just hot and fires sand at me! I haven't seen a single drop of water at all AND I can't even find anything. IT'S A DESERT!" I shouted at the lump of sand in front of me

I sighed and sat down on the lump of sand "Saïx obviously knows that there is something here... and if I'm right I have heard someone saying something about a desert and some kind of town"

I laid back in the sand when I felt it starting to move from under me, before I had a chance to save myself I fell through the sand and into a huge hole.

"That hurt" I moaned rubbing my lower back

"I caught one!" someone shouted

"What do you mean that isn't a heartless?"

"You're just a rug, what would you know"

_"Is he talking to himself?"_

"Well if you're so sure why don't you go see then"

So far all I had got was this person was trying to trap a heartless in a hole, and they seemed to be talking to themselves. I looked up thinking I might be able to see who it was when something covered the hole, I got a little bit worried for a second but then what ever it was uncovered the hole and started to float down.

"Is that a... carpet?" I asked myself out loud

The carpet stood itself up and seemed to be looking at me.

"Is it a heartless?"

The carpet looked up at the whole and I guess it was shaking its head, I looked up to then saw something else cover the hole but not completely, it looked like the outline of some kind of person.

"Hello?" I called up "uhhh look I'm not a heartless"

"Who are you then?"

"I'm Are... I'm a friend oh and one more thing, you're not going to catch a heartless in a trap like this"

From where I was it looked like the person was flying down into the hole, but people can't fly, not like that anyway.

"My name is genie, formally of the lamp"

"You wouldn't be able to help me out of here would you?"

"Of course I can, carpet my man?"

The carpet seemed to do a kind of salute then hovered in the air with the end closes to me shaped like stairs.

"If you would kindly hop on"

I was sceptical but still I walked onto the carpet then sat down as instructed to, once I was sitting down and holding on the carpet lifted into the air until we were high above the hole I fell in.

"Whoa... so umm how is this possible?"

"It's a magic carpet"

_"He said that like it was normal"_

"Hey what's that... in the distance?"

"That's Agrabah"

"It looks pretty far away..." I mused

"We can get you there in a jiffy, hold on tight"

I didn't have time to register what he was saying, the carpet suddenly shot of towards Agrabah, I held on for dear life but it was really fun up here and I couldn't help but laugh. We reached the city within minutes, if I had been walking it would have been hours or day's maybe.

"Welcome to Agrabah" genie said flying in front of us

We landed down near the front gate and carpet made some stairs for me to walk down, once I was on solid ground I sighed, it was wonderful flying but there is nothing like solid ground.

"Thank you so much"

"Are you sure you saw him?" a girl asked

"I know I did" a boy answered

"Al!" genie shouted

A boy dressed like a present and a girl dressed like a royal walked into view, I guessed that the boy was Al.

"Hello genie, carpet, what are you two doing back?"

"We were on the lookout for heartless when we ran into her" genie explained pointing at me

Suddenly all eyes were on me, it made me a little uncomfortable.

"Uhhh hello" I waved nervously

"You're new around here? My name is Jasmine, and this is Aladdin" the girl smiled

"Hello... I'm...I'm..."

_"I'm not really Arexis... but is my name really Seria? Jack said it was but..."_

"I'm Se"

Before I could finish my sentence there was a rumble from below, we all jumped back a little, expect carpet and genie and stared at the ground.

"So I'm guessing that isn't normal" I asked

"Jasmine you should get to safety" Aladdin ordered "carpet get her and our guest to safety"

Another salute from carpet as he came down and picked us up, I wanted to stay on the ground after all I would be more help down there but everything happened so fast. There was a loud growl and the ground started to break away then out shot a giant bird heartless nearly hitting us on the way up.

_"Well... I guess I am in the right place after all"_ I thought with a small smirk

"It's so big" Jasmine gasped

"Carpet, take us down"

It listened to me and took us down.

"Jasmine you should get of here, I'll take care of the heartless"

Once Jasmine was of the carpet I smiled at them then got carpet to get me closer to the heartless.

"You will catch me right?" I asked looking at the carpet

I know he couldn't answer but he did have his own way of talking, so I trusted that he would catch me then told him my plan. We flew high above the heartless then I jumped off of carpet landing on the heartless back. The heartless screeched and I tried to sooth it but it was hard when it was flying all over the place, I fell of a couple of times but carpet always caught me. I was about ready to give up and just attack it when I thought of one last thing; I created a kind of cage out of wind. The walls got smaller and smaller until the heartless was forced to land but I didn't let up on the wind.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you" I whispered to it "will you trust me?"

It screeched then laid down letting me get off; I jumped off him then smiled. Slowly the wind walls started to glow white, I had no idea what was going on but I wasn't afraid, I had a warm feeling. The heartless almost seemed at peace and was starting to fade away but just before it did the heartless struck me with its beak tearing my coat. I yelped a little and fell back on the sand, by the time I looked up the heartless was gone and its heart was floating away. The whiteness also died down and followed the heart, like it was guiding it.

My wind magic died down and genie, carpet, Jasmine and Aladdin all came up to me.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked jumping of carpet

"Yeah I'm ok"

_"He didn't hurt me at all... just tore my coat... why?"_

"Your clothes, their torn, come back to the palace I'm sure we can find you something there"

She helped me up then led me to carpet; once we were all on we went to the palace.

_"Maybe I haven't been here before... no one has recognized me yet"_

I got led into the palace and up some stairs to Jasmines room, she went into her cupboard and started to pull out clothes for me to wear, I sat down on a chair in front of a mirror looking at myself. I was a mess, my hair was half done up and half down, my coat was torn nearly all the way through and it didn't look like I would be able to fix it.

"Here try this one"

She was holding an outfit that was exactly like hers but it was white instead of blue.

"Thankyou" I smiled facing her

I took the clothes and went behind a screen to get changed; it was weird showing of so much of my skin after wearing that coat for so long.

"Perfect fit" I said walking away from the screen

"Now for your hair"

She patted the seat I was sitting on before so I walked over there and sat down, Jasmine took out my plait and started to brush it. She didn't tie it back up but left it out, it was slightly annoying having it in my face but I could always tie it up later anyway.

"If you had a crown you would look like a real princess" she laughed

_"You don't know how right you are"_ I thought with a smile

"This might sound like a strange question..." I said turning to face her "but well... have I ever been here before?"

"I don't think so"

"So you don't recognize me at all?"

"I'm sorry"

_"I guess I should move on then"_

"Well thank you for everything but I should be leaving" I sighed standing

"Wait you can't leave yet, you have to stay for lunch"

"... well I guess I should accept your offer" I smiled

We headed down to the dining room where there was a large table laid out with more different kinds of fruit then I could count. We sat down with genie, carpet and Aladdin and started to eat, after lunch I said goodbye to everyone then carpet went to take me back to the portal but he seemed to be going in the wrong way.

"Ah carpet... I think it was the other way..."

He ignored me and continued on his way, after a while I saw some kind of large sand dune in the distance but as we got closer I realised it was in the shape of a lion's head. Carpet landed down in front of it and waited for me to get of then started to fly towards it trying to get me to follow.

"Who dares tries to enter the cave of wonders"

I jumped back and stared wide eyed as the sand lion talked to me.

"Uhhh..." was all I managed to choke out

"Come closer"

I inched slowly closer weary of the talking lion head.

"Seria it's you"

"Wait... you know me?" I asked with my mouth slightly opened

"Only take what you have come for"

I was about to ask him what he was talking about but then his mouth opened wide and carpet flew in so I followed after him. I followed carpet passing by many different kinds of jewels until we came to one room that was completely dark apart from one small light shining down on one thing. I walked forward until I was in arms reach of the small jewel. It was a golden lamp and it looked like a charm.

_"So I have been here before"_

I carefully picked up the charm and connected it to my bracelet then let carpet lead me out, before we flew away I said thankyou to the talking sand pile without knowing if he could hear me or not. Carpet landed down near to portal then flew away, I was about to go through but well I knew we weren't meant to talk to people so how was I meant to tell Saïx what I found? Besides it was all old things anyway, and my clothes, well that would be hard to explain.

"Well I can't sit here forever" I sighed "I wish I knew how to make this charm work..."

Just like that everything came back to me; I got lost in the desert but took shelter in the talking sand head, that's where I met carpet and where I left the charm. I didn't go to the castle and I didn't meet any people, I was only here for such a short time but still I learnt about that light, it's a guide for hearts so they can find peace and let go of whatever is holding them to this world. They don't go to kingdom hearts, in fact I'm starting to think kingdom hearts is a bad thing but instead, the hearts that I free they go to a place filled with peace and not a tool used to give hearts to others.

"But still... that doesn't help me now" I sighed


	5. Confrontation

"It's going to get dark soon..." I moaned looking up at the sky "why did that heartless have to rip my clothes for anyway... what does he have against the organi... Of course, the organization kills heartless and I already know I don't belong there so why wouldn't the heartless?"

I laid down on the sand and looked up at darkening sky, I know I should have been trying to find a way back but the truth was I didn't really want to go back; I just want to do my own thing for just a little bit.

"One day won't hurt" I sighed closing my eyes

When I woke up it was completely dark and I was getting a little chilly, I had half-forgotten where I was and started to look around for a blanket or something. After searching for a few minutes I finally found something that felt like some kind of a blanket so I pulled on it trying to draw it closer to me but it seemed heavy.

"WHAO!" came a shout

I heard a crash then someone muttering to themselves, that woke me right up. Still holding onto the blanket I sat up and rubbed my eyes but I couldn't see a thing really so with my free hand I lit a fire ball. I was holding the end of an organization coat but I couldn't see who it belonged to, their hood was on covering them. They tried to pick themselves up but because I was still holding onto their coat they didn't have much luck.

"Will you let go of it already" they muttered

"Huh?... oh right" I nervously chuckled letting go of the coat

They sat up keeping their back facing me, I watched waiting for them to turn around or take of their hood so I could tell who it was but they didn't.

"Will you put that light out already" they grumbled

"Why?"

There wasn't any response so I sighed and got rid of my flame, I couldn't see a single thing after that and I was starting to think this person didn't want me to know who they were but surely if they talked enough I would figure it out.

"So why are you here anyway?"

"It's got nothing to do with you, in fact if I had a choice I wouldn't even be here but Xion kept going on about how she was worried about you so I was forced to find you"

_"Forced? You could have said no"_ I thought raising my brow _"wait, Axel?"_

"But when I finally found you, here you were sleeping in the middle of the desert, why are you out here anyway?"

"This is where Saïx sent me"

"To the middle of the desert?"

"Yeah, I was meant to find out new things then go to the colosseum to kill a heartless there then return to the castle"

"He sent you to kill the heartless? It's meant to be pretty big last one that showed up took Xion and Roxas to take it out"

"I'll be fine"

"Well then why are you sleeping here, and what happened to your coat?"

"There was a heartless here and it ripped it... I um found this laying around and well I didn't have anything else so I have borrowed it and I was sleeping here because I just wanted to take a brake"

"Well it's not safe to sleep in the desert, you should return to the castle to sleep"

"I can't" I sighed "Saïx told me not to return until I have finished both missions"

"Then why are you taking a break!" he shouted at me

"Like you even care! Like you said you're only here because of Xion so why don't you just leave and tell her I'm fine and that I might be back tomorrow"

"Might be?"

"Well who knows what tomorrow brings"

"The Colosseum huh..."

"Yeah"

"It will be morning soon" he said standing "let's go"

"What?"

"Get up already, I'm not going to keep the door open forever" he grumbled walking through the portal

"Like I'm going to follow you!" I shouted into the portal

I glared at the portal for a few minutes but then it started to slowly fade away so in a last minute decision I jumped in following Axel.

"What took you so long?"

I landed on the floor with my feet and hands landing on the ground to steady me, from there I looked up at Axel and tried my best to glare at him but he just yawned then walked away.

_"The nerve of this guy, to think we were ever friends"_

I stood up dusting the dust from me then stretched, it looked like it would still be a few hours till morning so I decided to look around a little, after all as far as I knew I had never been here. I looked around with a fire ball in hand marvelling at the huge statues, I made my way over to some kind of leader board, it seemed this person Hercules was the top guy but this Sora person was also at the top.

"These people must be really strong... hey wait what's this?"

I looked further down the board and there at the real bottom was the name Seria, I frowned at that, it was now obvious that I had been here, well unless of course someone else had my name.

"What you lookin at over there?" Axel called out

"Uhhh... well it's a leader board... nothing important at all"

"Yeah let me see" Axel said right behind me

Axel started to mumble out all the names until he got to the last one, I guess I was a little worried, what if he did remember me, from when we were younger.

"Seria..." he glanced at me then burst out laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Whoever this 'Seria' person is must be a real weakling" he laughed walking away

I couldn't help but pout but it didn't last long, his laughing was starting to get annoying, it was like he knew it was me and just wanted to see me squirm.

"IDIOT!" I shouted throwing a fire ball at him

He dodged the fire ball just in time then turned to face me, if I didn't know better I would have said he looked surprised but then he held out his arms and called forward his weapons.

"So you want to fight huh? Well then, let's go"

"I wasn't looking for a fight but as long as your offering" I smirked bringing forward another fire ball

I didn't wait for him to get in the first strike; I threw multiple fire balls at him then watched as he dodged them all.

"Come on, where's your fighting spirit from yesterday huh? I can't believe you took out heartless with such weak magic"

He was just making me angrier, he threw his weapons at me but they were easy to dodge. We continued like this for a while, neither one hitting the other but after a while I was losing interest in the fight. I didn't want to be fighting with him but I was just so mad at him, not for anything he has done lately but for something else, something I couldn't place. I watched him as he attacked me, he was a different person now, how could he actually be enjoying attacking me? I guess he really didn't remember.

I waited until he threw his chakrams at me then knelt down on the floor and waited, if he wanted to kill me that bad then he could. As they got closer to me I closed my eyes and waited for them to hit but after a while they never did. I opened my eyes and saw Axel standing there holding his chakrams only centimetres from me.

"Axel?"

"What do you think you're doing!" he shouted pulling away from me "I nearly hit you!"

"Wasn't that the point in fighting?" I asked smiling weakly

"What, you think I was actually trying? If I was trying you would be dead" he huffed making his weapons vanish

"Then why were you fighting me?"

"You obviously have some things to work out" he shrugged

I hung my head, he was pitying me. He started walking away from me and I clenched my hands.

"I hate you" I muttered into the dirt

"What was that?"

"I said, I HATE YOU!" I shouted lifting my head "you might not remember but I do, I remember hearing the news that heartless attacked your world so I raced there only to find you with someone entering a dark portal! I used to think that you were forced to go but now... now I know different, Lea"

"How do you know that name?"

"My name is Seria" I said standing "when I was a child you helped me run away from some guards and when we were older we would see how long we could get away for, the last day... the last day I was with you is when you gave me this"

I took of my bracelet and threw it at Axel; he caught it in his hand then held it between two fingers looking at it.

"When you gave it to me it only had a crown charm on it but somehow I kept getting more and eventually I followed the charms hoping they would lead me to you... and they did"

"You were the girl? The one in the dress surrounded by heartless"

"Yes"

"I didn't know, I didn't know who you were"

"... I never told you" I guessed

"Told me what?" he huffed

"Were you the one that gave me the charms?"

"Yeah never knew you got them, thought you were dead. Every time I visited a new world I found a charm then left it in our meeting spot"

"That's where I found them all" I said remembering

"You're missing two"

"Huh?"

"The crown and lightning bolt"

"Lightning bolt?"

"Yeah the one from this world, though you knew that, your name is on the leader board" he said with a snicker

"Hey, I have no idea what happened here so as far as I know I might have been attacked or something" I frowned

"You're an idiot"

"Me?" I asked surprise

"Don't tell me you lost them"

"No, I would have given it to someone to protect, that's what I did with the others. Belle had the rose one, Jack had the pumpkin, the cat from wonderland had the card, and the talking sand lion thing had the lamp so I'm guessing someone here has the lightning bolt... and I have a pretty good idea where the crown is"

"Why'd you give them away?"

_"He sounded almost hurt"_

"I don't know... all I know is they hold my memory or something, every time I get a new one I remember something about myself... I guess I knew that there was a chance I wouldn't remember anything so this was my way of making sure I didn't forget"

"Why would you want to remember anyway, memories are useless"

"Why do you want to forget?"

"It's no good remembering things" he frowned

"Because you don't have a heart?"

"Exactly"

"But what if... what if the reason why you're different is because your heart is still here?"

"Different? Only people that are different are Xion and Roxas"

"You are to, I heard others saying it, that you have changed since meeting Roxas, it's like you almost have a heart"

"My heart is long gone, why would I want one anyway"

"Huh? But isn't that why you're collecting hearts? So you can get one?"

"Yeah well... hey wait, how did you survive the heartless anyway and what was with that dress?"

"Well you saw me take out the heartless in Twilight Town so what's the difference? And that's what I used to wear... it seems like a lifetime ago now"

"Every time I saw ya you were wearing normal clothes, not some princess dress" he huffed

"Does it really matter? What's important is that I have to get all my memories back and well I need help... will you help me Axe... Lea?

"Yeah fine" he grumbled

"Really?"

"On one condition, don't call me Lea"

I nodded my head in agreement, things were finally starting to make sense to me now but still looking at him now I couldn't help but hold some hate and it tore me to pieces, if I hated him why was I desperately trying to find and him and why would I lose my heart for him? It seemed the more questions I answered the more would come up.

"Well we should get this mission over with"

"No, you can't, Saïx will know so you should go, I'll be fine"

"I'm not leaving you, like I said it took..."

"Both Xion and Roxas to take one of these down last time, I know but still we wouldn't want to upset Saïx"

He grumbled and muttered a few things but he did leave, well I thought he did. As I was walking towards the building leading to the colosseum I had the feeling of someone watching me only this time I knew who it was.

_"So it was him? Those other times?"_ I asked myself

I entered the building but no one was there, that made things a little harder, I was about to continue on through when I heard people talking.

"Come on Herc!" they shouted

"Herc?" I whispered to myself "well I guess there are two people in their"

"A hero never sleeps and the games start today"

"Games... the leader board... if I enter the games then I could show Axel that I'm not just a weakling"

While I waited for morning I had a look around making sure to stay out of sight, I managed to find out what all the rules were and how exactly the games worked. From what I could tell you had to eliminate heartless to move to the next round then after that you start versing other people.

The sun had risen and I was ready to give these games a try, I walked up the steps and into the building, this time there was someone there, a kind of goat person thing.

"Hello? I want to enter the games"

They turned around and I was right, it was a goat person type thing.

"Get out of here kid"

"Kid? I'm 20 years old" I frowned

"Hey, don't I know you"

"You should, my name is Seria and I've come to get my title" I smirked

"You're the kid that ran out"

"Ran out?... yeah well things are different now so are you going to let me join the games or what? I know they start today"

"First you need to pass a test"

"A test?"

I followed him into the colosseum where there were hundreds of barrels built straight up; I could barely see the top.

"If you can destroy all of these barrels in 1 minute then you can join the games"

"Fine, that's easy"

He started the clock and I stood in front of the barrels, I had already decided that I was using my magic, after all I had done something like this while training at the organization but the question was which magic? Wind or fire? Fire would set them all alight but that isn't exactly safe but wind would take longer.

_"The wind wall"_ I thought remembering the heartless in Agrabah

I lit all the barrels on fire then used a wind wall to extinguish the flames. By the time I was done there was nothing left but a pile of dust which was carried away by the wind.

"So... how'd I do?"

"You can enter the games" he muttered walking away "they start in an hour"

When he was gone I smiled and started to jump around and spin in the air, I was so happy, I had a much better understanding of my magic, in the organization they taught me to use my magic for killing but when I was alone I used it more for helping and making sure everything was controlled so no one was hurt unnecessarily.

"Well done"

I froze and looked around me and saw Axel walking towards where the tower of barrels were.

"I thought you left"

"Came back"

"I can see that... But why?"

"Thought you would need help by now" he said with a smirk

"You don't have any faith in me do you?"

"Sure I do, as the 20th place champion"

"Yeah well lots of people didn't even make it that far and besides I ran off so I would have won if I didn't"

"We will see about that"

And just like that he went into another portal, it was starting to bug me, I knew he would be watching me and that was a little unnerving.

"Come on kid gotta clear up and get ready"

"I'm not a kid" I muttered walking away

I went outside and sat underneath one of the statues, I saw lots of people going into the building; I guessed that most of them were here to watch but some looked like they were fighters. I was starting to get a little nervous; these people looked like they would be hard to beat.

"So you've come back" a guy huffed stopping next to me

"Excuse me?"

I looked at him, he looked kind of scary, he had long white hair and a killer look on his face, I hoped I wouldn't have to face him.

"You've forgotten me? Out of shame"

"I only remember important people"

"You will regret that"

He walked off, once he was well out of sight I let out a sigh, that was tense and I got the feeling I just made things worse.

"Hey kid your up!"

"Oh, coming"

I jumped down from the statue and went inside then out to the fighting grounds. There were hundreds if not thousands of people watching us. I walked out towards the middle and saw the same white hair guy walking out from the other side.

_"Oh no, why did I have to go up against him... wait what was he saying?"_

"...Sephiroth and Seria, FIGHT!"

"Wait what?" I asked half stunned

Next thing I knew I was flying through the air with no idea what was going on, I looked down and saw Sephiroth coming at me. Just before he hit me I made the wind cover me and protect me, we landed on the ground, him more graceful then me and already he was coming at me again.

"To much for you little girl? Maybe you should ran away like last time"

"Last time?"

I was once again thrown into the air but this time I was able to steady myself and land semi gracefully.

_"I guess I fought him last time... when I ran away"_

"This time I'm not letting you make a fool of me"

I thought about asking him what he was going on about but something in his eyes told me he wasn't someone I could reason with so I decided to fight him. For what felt like forever we were fighting but then with some kind of luck I managed to win, I stood breathless leaning on my knees not believing what just happened.

"And the winner is... Seria!"

"I won?" I whispered to myself

"Hey kid" Sephiroth called out "you're not half bad but I let you win"

"Let me win? Why would you do that?"

"Because your little lightning bolt is the prize for winning" he smirked

"How did you know?"

"Next time you run, don't leave things behind" he said walking away

_"He doesn't even look tired... my charm is the prize... I have no choice, I have to win!"_

I was in the finals and by this point I had completely forgotten the heartless I was meant to find, the fact that Axel was watching me and everything that I was meant to be doing, all that mattered to me now was winning. I was waiting for the other player and starting to day dream a bit, I had completely drowned out the half goat man's talking as he introduced the next person but after a while I started to wish I did listen.


	6. Home

Out came a huge 3-headed dog, my arms fell limb and my mouth was slightly open, they couldn't expect me to fight this?

"Wait, I'm supposed to fight this?"

No one answered me, no one probably heard me after all I was practically whispering.

_"Ok, calm down, I can do this; it's just like a huge dog... right?"_

The chains were taken off and the dog started stalking towards me, I had no idea how to fight this thing. I was starting to worry a little; he looked so big and dangerous. I tried to calm myself down and treat this like a huge heartless, I have fought many of them but before I had a chance to do anything it was jumping at me. I tried to move out of the way but it was just too big, so here I was lying flat on the floor with a hug paw holding me down watching as 3 heads bent down to my face. Even though I didn't have a heart I could have sworn I could feel it beating inside my chest, I started to look around wondering if someone was going to pull this thing off me before it ate me but no one seemed to worried.

While I was looking around for a split second I thought I could see Axel holding his weapons ready to attack but before I could make sure it was him my view was blocked by a huge wet tongue. Once the tongue was gone I looked up at the dog and saw the next head getting ready to lick me, this lasted for a little while, it was kind of gross but I was to relived that they weren't going to eat me. After a while it was kind of getting hard to put up with.

"Ok, get of me already" I half laughed

Strangely enough they listened, they got off me and I stood up carefully expecting to be hurt but I was completely fine. I looked up at the 3-headed dog and saw them sitting there with their tongue's hanging out.

"You weren't going to hurt me at all were you?" I asked with a smile

The middle head bent down and laid on the floor, I cautiously walked up to it then carefully placed me hand in his head. Nothing happened so I moved a little closer and started to pat him and he seemed happy, next thing I know the other 2 heads wanted me to do the same but I only had 2 hands.

"Come on, I only have two hands" I laughed

There was a loud thump and they wear on their back then with one quick movement I was pick up and sort of thrown to their stomach so I started to rub them making their leg move around like crazy.

"And the winner is Seria" the goat man said walking out

"Huh?" I asked looking up

"Don't know how you did that kid, Cerberus doesn't listen to anyone"

"Cerberus..." I whispered to myself

I was once again licked my all three of them and pushed onto the floor, they stood up and went to lick me again but then someone called them and I noticed a change.

"Get here now!" they shouted

"I guess you have to go... well goodbye"

I hugged each of their heads then they walked out of the arena, the ceremony took place but for first place I didn't get my charms I got a trophy.

"Hey wait... Sephiroth said..." I started to say

"Gotta say kid, never expected you to win"

Next thing I knew I was alone and really confused, I heard clapping behind me so I turned around and saw Axel walking down the seats towards me.

"Well you won but still, I haven't seen no heartless" he called out

"Heartless?"

"You know, the reason why we're here"

"Oh right, yeah..."

"What's wrong with you" he huffed jumping down into the arena

"I still don't have my charm back" I sighed

"What you didn't grab it?"

"Huh?"

"Man you are clueless; it was hanging from the dog's neck"

"Cerberus had it? I didn't even see it"

I glanced at Axel then ran off towards where Cerberus left, I came out to a wide open area and I had no idea where they went.

"What did you run off like that for?" Axel asked running after me

"He went this way... but where did he go?"

I got a kind of flash from when I was fighting Sephiroth but it wasn't from today.

"Hey you ok?" Axel asked putting his hand on my shoulder

"Shh" I ordered him

I tried hard to keep holding onto the memory but it was hard, I was meant to be fighting him but then I ran off for some reason, I ran out here and saw some kind of hole in the ground but it vanished then I walked through a bright light and ended up somewhere dark. That's where the memory stopped, I looked around trying to find the place where the hole was but from what little I remembered it was right where I was standing.

_"I guess I used a portal to follow..."_

"Their underground"

"Underground?"

"Yeah... we have to get down there somehow"

"Well how'd you get down there?"

"I followed them"

"Well this should work" Axel smirked making a portal appear

"How can you do that?" I asked

"Do what?"

"Make portals... I tried but I can't, it's just not possible for me"

"I don't know, I just do it" he shrugged "well come one then"

I followed him through and we ended up I'm guess underground, it was really dark and a little scary down here.

"Well, now where?"

"I don't know..." I admitted

"This way" he called out

I turned around and saw him a few meters from me; it always amazed me how he moved so fast.

"How do you know?" I asked walking towards him

"Because I'm smart"

I tried to get him to give me a serious answer but he just smirked so after a while I just gave up and followed him. Eventually we came to a large cage looking thing where Cerberus was laying down.

"Hey boy" I whispered leaning on two of the bars

The heads lifted one by one and faced me, the second they saw me their tail wagged and they stood up and walked over to me. I looked at their collar and sure enough my charm was hanging there.

"Why are you guys locked up?" I asked patting their heads

"Just grab the charm already" Axel hissed

"Think I could take this?" I asked lightly touching the charm

They lifted their heads so I took that at a yes, I carefully took it off then connected it to my bracelet then I was dragged of by Axel.

"I think we should have helped them"

"Help? How do you know that wasn't their home?"

"... but they were locked up" I sighed "no one should have to live in a cage"

With that said I lifted my head and turned running full sprint back to their cage, I used my fire magic to melt the metal bars.

"Come on, ill free you"

They didn't look like they were moving so I walked into the cage and tried to pull them out but they just wouldn't move.

"Don't tell me you want to stay here? I'll take you with me, I live somewhere far away from here and you can come with me" I smiled at them

I heard a loud crash in the background then I was lifted onto their back, they started to run and I thought I had finally gotten threw to them but they took me to the exit then placed me on the ground.

"You're not coming are you?"

"This is their home" Axel explained walking out of a portal "it may seem strange to you but this is where they belong"

"... So this is goodbye?"

They nudged me gently so I didn't fall over then ran of back towards their cage.

"We should leave"

"... Axel would you ever leave the organization?"

"Why would you ask a thing like that, to leave them would mean getting turned into a dusks, or being terminated"

"But what if that wasn't the case, would you leave?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go, that's my home now" he shrugged

"Your home..."

"Come on, let's go"

I followed him through the portal thinking about what he said; we came out the other end near the portal that would take me back to the castle.

"I'll see you when you get back"

"Ok" I smiled weakly watching him leave

I went to leave when I stopped to look at my bracelet.

"Maybe Axel is right... what is the point in my memories?"

I heard a portal behind me so I turned around to look and out walked a guy wearing the organization coat but he had his hood on.

"You" I gasped

"I told you to leave"

"I heard you were pretending to be in the organization"

"You heard?"

"Yeah, you see I have forgotten all about you, even now the only memory I have of you is when you took me to that strange world"

"You have no memories at all?"

"None, well I have a few now but none of you so tell me, who are you and how do you know me?"

He pulled off his hood to reveal long silver hair and a black blindfold covering his eyes.

"You were a mess when I first met you; you accused me of kidnapping someone"

"But you're just pretending to be in the organization"

"When I told you that you decided that you would do the same that's when I warned you that if you ever joined them we would be enemies"

"But I haven't joined them, sure at first I did but now I'm just using them so I can go to different worlds to regain my memory"

"You are a nobody now so you are one of them"

"So that means you not a nobody?"

"No"

"Fine, you want to kill me then? Go ahead and try, I can guarantee that I am stronger then I used to be"

I took my stance and was about to attack him when something hit my head and made me pass out. When I woke up I was in some kind of building with three people looking down at me. One of them I recognized as the half goat man but the other two I didn't recognize at all.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head

They all looked at each other with guilt then explained to me that while Hercules was training some of the rock that he smashed flew over and must have hit me on the head.

"I'm really sorry" Hercules said looking down at me

"That's ok" I smiled "but umm... do you think you could give me some room?"

They all stood back a little then I sat up looking around the room.

"So where am I?"

"You're at my place" the girl said

"Your house? And you are?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me again, its Meg"

"Meg? Oh right, we met when I was first here right?"

"That's right"

"You were bringing me to the colosseum when..." I couldn't quite remember that last part and my head was killing me

"You got hit with a rock, seems to be your luck when you're here" she laughed

"That's right... I woke up here to with you three looking over me, I remember now"

"I heard you won the games" Hercules asked

"Yeah"

"You should have seen her, she was great! I knew she was a hero"

"But Phil... didn't you tell me there was no way I could become a hero when I first asked you?"

"Doesn't sound like something I would say"

"I was watching the games; you were a lot better than the first time"

"Well... I've gotten stronger then when I was last here; I was a bit of a mess then"

"It was my fault for putting you in the games, I thought that's why you were here" Meg confessed

"It's all in the past; the way you took down Cerberus was amazing"

"But I didn't take him down"

"What do you mean?" they all asked

"Well I knew him... from last time I was here"

Things were slowly coming back to me, the more I talked to them about it the more I remembered.

"After I ran off I ran into him and well I've always been good with animals and we became friends"

They all looked at each other again; it was like I was speaking another language.

"There is one thing I still don't understand"

"What's that?" Meg asked

"Well when I was here last I lost one of my charms for my bracelet and that guy I was versing... Sephiroth, he said I would get it back when I won but Cerberus had it..."

"The winner always fights Cerberus" they explained

"He must have put it on him so if I defeated Cerberus then I could take it back"

"Who knows, that guy is strange" Phil said shrugging

"Thank you for taking care of me but I really should get going" I smiled standing up

"You're not going to stay for a while?" Hercules asked

"Axel is waiting for me" I smiled "I'll come by for the next games"

I said goodbye to everyone then walked outside only to realise I had no idea where I was, I walked around a bit trying to find my way back but I just seemed to get more lost so after a while I just gave up.

"Why am I going back there anyway? Is it because that's the only place I belong... now that I'm a nobody?" I sighed sitting on a step "like Axel said... to leave the organization surely means death"

I looked up at the sky, there was a single star shining in the evening sky.

"I may never be able to leave but that doesn't mean Axel can, my home is still out there somewhere, I know it is and if I return his heart to him then the organization can't hurt him"

I stood up and went somewhere away from sight taking only a single glance behind me; from here I could see the colosseum where I was meant to be heading.

"I know now, I need a heart to use the light portal but maybe Axel's heart can guide me home"

I closed my eyes and thought back to every memory I had of Axel and I, ones from when we were children, teenagers and even ones of our time together as part of the organization. I felt warm and behind my closed eyes I could see some kind of light, I opened my eyes to see a portal made of pure white light in front of me.

"It worked"

I didn't have time to waste though, it was slowly fading away. I ran through but as I did I had the feeling that someone was watching me but as I reached the other side the feeling was gone. I came out in my room; it was the same from my memories. I walked around looking at everything as the memories slowly started to come back to me.

I stopped in front of a mirror where my crown sat exactly where I left it, slowly and carefully I picked it up placing it on my head, it fit perfectly. I walked around some more leaving the crown on my head tracing my hand along my things until I came to my wardrobe. I opened it and saw so many beautiful dresses but they didn't interest me to much and I had the feeling it had always been that way. As I was looking through them I noticed some kind of crack in the wood behind the dresses, I pushed them eventually to each side and noticed it wasn't a crack but a small keyhole.

"A key... where could it be?"

I walked back over to where I found my crown and started to look in the boxes I had there and in my drawers but I couldn't find a key anywhere. I was starting to think that maybe I had lost it on my journey so I sat down on my bed. It was the softest thing I had ever sat on and I couldn't help but throw myself on it and giggle, that's when I noticed something shiny hanging from the light. I lifted myself into the air so I could grab it; it was a necklace that had a small silver key on it.

"That's right; I left it up here before I left..."

I floated back down and went to my wardrobe; I placed the key in the keyhole then turned it. There was a light click sound and slowly a door started to open, it was small, just big enough for me to fit through. I climbed in and found myself in another room, I had different kinds of clothes in here, the clothes I used to wear to Axel's world and I had colourful pictures all around the room. I looked at all of them, most were of me and Axel, he never looked too happy in the photos but he didn't look unhappy either.

As I looked at the pictures memories slowly started to come back to me, like the day Axel first made a bomb and nearly blew himself up, his hair was black and a complete mess, he chased me for ages trying to get the picture from me. There was another picture of him falling with the funniest expression and another of him sleeping with drawings on his face. As I looked at the photos memories started to come back to me, we had so much fun together in those carefree days.

"His world is destroyed... his friends and family gone... Maybe I shouldn't return his heart to him... I don't want him to be in pain"

As quick as that thought came I quickly shook it out of my head, I was doing the right thing, everyone deserved to have a heart and it's what he was working for after all.

"I just have to find it..."

I looked around the room for any signs of another secret entrance but there wasn't one, I looked everywhere but couldn't find a single clue but I did find my crown charm hanging on one of the walls, I connected it to my bracelet then sat down on the ground with crossed legs.

"Well at least I found this" I sighed looking at my bracelet

I closed my eyes and thought back to the day he gave me this, it was one of those days where everything seemed perfect, like nothing in the world could have made the day any better but the very next day was when I got the news. I couldn't help but wonder if he searched for me, if he fought the heartless trying to find me.

"No matter how hard he might have looked he never would have found me... it's no wonder he thought I was dead but still... All this time I have been worrying for him only to find out he left by choice"

I clenched my hand into a ball and slammed it into the ground, I hated him for leaving like that while I was worrying for his life, I was so angry at him because he left me. As I hit the ground I heard a crack, I looked down and saw a crack spreading right where I was sitting. I knew what was going to happen, it was obvious but yet I still didn't manage to stop myself from falling through the floor into another room.

"Ouch" I whined rubbing my lower back

The room was dark and cold so I lit a fireball, I saw some kind of torch on the wall so I lit that but as I did it started to fall, before I had a chance to stop it from falling it landed on something that made the whole wall light up. I followed the fire trail and came to a door; I pulled it open and saw inside a single small bench with a glass cover over it and a heart that looked like glass. It sparkled as I walked closer towards it; I placed my hands on the glass and felt the heart beating.

"I found it, but how do I get it back to Axel? Do I have to bring him here?... that's it, I'll bring him here"

I was about to leave when I saw something that caught my attention, there was a small flicker of light coming from behind the heart. I walked around and towards the light only to be stopped by some more glass, the light was reflecting from it, I tried to look inside but I couldn't see much.

I lit a fire ball and held my hand above the glass so I could look inside but what I saw cause me to fall back in shock, inside that glass was another me.


	7. Choices

"But how is that?" I whispered to myself

I stood up from the ground and slowly walked towards my sleeping body, I lit another fire ball and held it over the glass and sure enough there I was sleeping.

"How? How can that be me?"

I stared down at me and tried my hardest to try and think of how this happened, how this was possible. As I was looking down at me I decided to try and open the glass, hoping that maybe there was a note or something to explain this. I pushed the glass all the way of then stood over me and slowly started to reach my hand down to touch my sleeping self's hand. As our hands met something happened, it was like I was getting pulled into the body and flashes of things started to appear almost in front of me. I pulled my hand back and fell onto the floor holding my hand up to my chest, as I held it there I could feel a faint heartbeat but it didn't last long.

The flashes didn't stop though but they also didn't make any sense to me at all. I kept seeing me, when I first met the organization; I was watching them talk to me and give me my name and watched me leave into the dark portal.

"What was that?" I asked myself holding my head

I thought it was over but then it started again my head felt like it was being torn apart. This time I saw a light portal being made then I was running into it but I had no memory of this, it didn't even seem the slightest bit familiar to me, it was like I was reliving someone else's memories. On the other side of the portal I ended up in my room but things were slightly different, I didn't really understand what was happening and things were starting to flash again only showing bits and pieces. A crown being placed on my bench, the key getting placed in my light then my wardrobe then I was back in my own body.

"My head" I cried holding onto it "please, I can't take any more"

There was another flash, I was lying down and the last thing I saw was my own reflection in some glass above me then I feel into a deep sleep. That's when I started to understand, I was reliving the other me's memories. I was frozen in place until I heard movement coming from the sleeping me, first it was just her hand, it twitched a little but soon her whole body started to move a little and her breathing picked up, it was almost like she was waking up. I didn't know what to do, if I should hide or stay but my body decided for me; after all I was still frozen in place.

I watched from the ground as she started to sit up then swing her legs over the side. Her eyes started to flutter open and the first thing she saw was me but unlike me she didn't seem scared, confused, happy or any emotion.

"Hello"

It was my voice she spoke with, everything about her was me, the same eyes, the same hair, the same body, it was all mine.

"I know this must be a surprise to you but if you have come here then surely you remember something?"

I nodded my head; it was about all I could do

"You don't have to be afraid of me, after all, I'm you" she smiled

"How?" I choked out

"Ah so you can talk, well when I found out that Lea had been taken by organization XIII I tried finding them but it was pointless that's when I met Riku"

"Riku?"

"He was pretending to be in the organization, he told me that the only way to find them is to be one of them so I..."

"You let yourself be attacked by heartless"

"Yes that's right, but something happened when the heartless took my heart. There was a blinding light and my heart returned to me, once the light had died down there wasn't a heartless in front of me anymore but instead you were. I hid before you could wake up, I'll admit it I was scared and worried, I had no idea what happened. That's when they arrived"

"Saïx, my first memory is of him giving me my name"

"that's right, I saw it and that's when I understood, I am made of the light so I cannot have a nobody but when that heartless touched my heart my wished was realised and you were created, my very own nobody to find Lea"

"So I'm a heartless? I don't even exist?"

"Of course you do otherwise you wouldn't be here now but there can't be two of us, we can never truly be complete on our own that's why you're here, you were drawn to yourself and now it's time for us to finally become whole again"

"Whole? But Axel..."

"Axel?"

"He is Lea... what about him? If I leave then we can't return his heart, isn't that what we want?"

"Have you joined the organization?"

"Yes... well kind of..."

"Then they will find us"

"But then... they will know that I have a heart again... they will never let us leave until they have our world"

"That's why we kidnap Lea"

"Kidnap?"

She pushed herself up then walked over to me and crouched down just in front of me.

"Do you remember when Lea used to say that he would take us away, somewhere where no one could find us?"

"Yeah, he often talked of other worlds"

"It's our time to take him away, to take him somewhere no one can reach him" she smiled holding out her hand

"Even though he complained he still looked after me while I was in the organization..."

I didn't know if I was doing the right thing or not but I reached out and held onto my own hand, as I did there was a blinding light. Once the light died down I noticed that there was only one of me now, I didn't know if I was the me from the organization or the me from the castle but I guess it didn't really matter, after all we were the same. I had new memories, memoires from when I wasn't a nobody and memories of my journey. Most of these things I already knew but everything was completed now, all those memories that were fuzzy were crystal clear, even the memories of the organization, I didn't lose a single thing.

"Now to get Axel back" I smiled looking at his heart

I opened a door to light, it was second nature to me now, I had been doing it my whole life after all. I walked through and ended up at Twilight Town, I was just walking around trying to think of some way to get back to the organization when I heard someone snoring. I followed the sound into the little forest near the town and saw Demyx lying there sleeping.

"_... Were about the same size"_ I thought with a smirk

I took off his coat trying hard not to wake him then put it on, it was slightly big but it would have to do. I felt bad for leaving Demyx there with only his gloves and pants but I'm sure he would be fine, after all he shouldn't be sleeping anyway. His boots and coat were too big for me and I often stumbled over my own feet and tripped over the coat but eventually I wound up at the station. I knew that Axel, Xion and Roxas were sometimes here so all I had to do was wait, I tried walking over to the station steps but I fell over scraping my hand.

"Ouch" I winced sitting up; I had managed to get a pretty good cut on my hand.

"Are you ok?"

I turned around and saw Xion leaning on her knees looking at me.

"Xion? What are you doing here?"

"I was meeting Axel and Roxas... what happened to your coat?"

"Oh well mine got wrecked and I didn't want to go back to the organization without one so..."

"You should have told me, I can get you a new one"

"Really?"

"_Guess I should have thought of that... poor Demyx"_

"Sure, come on, let's go get you one that fits" she smiled helping me up

I was a bit weary of the dark portal, more so then I ever was, I guess because I had my heart back and could feel my fear. After a little while of hesitation I held my breath and closed my eyes then ran in after her.

"Here you go" Xion said holding out a coat "I'll wait outside so you can changed"

She left the room and I gasped for air, once my breathing and heart were back to normal I got changed. I looked down at Demyx's coat and tried to think of what to do with it; I decided that I would take it to my room and give it to him later.

"I guess it's not really my room anymore..." I wondered out loud

I picked up the coat then walked outside; with Xion by my side I went to my room and placed the coat on my bed.

"Hey, did you want to come with me?"

"With you?"

"Yeah, Roxas, Axel and I always sit on top of the station and watch the sun set while we eat sea-salt ice-cream after missions"

"Axel?"

"Yeah but he hasn't been showing up lately, I wonder why..."

"You go ahead... I should report to Saïx but do you think you could pass on a message?"

"Ok"

"Can you tell Axel I want to talk to him?"

"Sure, well I'll see you around ok?"

"Yeah... bye"

She left in a dark portal, once she was gone I picked up the coat again and decided to try and find Demyx's room.

"What are you doing?"

I spun around with my heart pounding, I tried to calm it down, I didn't want the others to find out.

"Oh, hello Luxord... I was just umm looking for Demyx's room"

He looked down at the coat I was holding, I guess I would be a bit suspicious to.

"That fool is 2 doors down on your left" he huffed

"Oh, thank you"

I walked past him and to Demyx's room but before I had a chance to enter the room Saïx opened the door.

"Saïx" I gasped

"Come see me once you are done here"

"O-ok"

He walked away and I relaxed a little until I looked into Demyx's room, he was sitting on the bed sulking.

"Uhhh Demyx"

He looked up at me with what looked like watery eyes.

"I bought this for you"

"Thanks" he muttered

I placed his things down on his bed then left the room closing the door behind me, I felt really bad now but I'm sure things would turn out ok. I headed to the mission room where Saïx was waiting, I told him everything I knew then I was sent to my room.

"It's like I'm a child again" I muttered sitting on my bed "well I guess all I can do is wait for Axel to show up"

While I was waiting I started to get really sleepy, I didn't want to fall asleep and risk missing him and it's not like it was late yet so who knows how long he could be so I decided I would wait in his room. I made it to his room without being spotted then I laid down on his bed with a yawn.

I woke up when I heard someone coming into the room but I was still half asleep so I wasn't too sure if it was real or part of my dream.

"Hey you wake up" I heard Axel mutter

I felt my should getting poked but I was still in a daze.

"Get out of my bed, come on"

He poked my shoulder harder forcing me to roll over but as I did I cast my wind magic and sent him flying. I woke right up when I heard him shout, I sat up and looked around me and saw Axel on the floor near his door rubbing his head.

"I'm so sorry" I said rushing over to him

"What was that for" he muttered

"Oh well... automatic reflex?"

He stood up and looked down at me then grumbled something I couldn't quite understand.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was waiting for you... didn't Xion give you my message?"

"Haven't seen her"

"Weren't you meant to meet her and Roxas?"

"I was looking for you, you never followed me"

"I'm sorry..."

"What happened?"

"Well I... well Riku approached me and we were going to fight but then I got hit on head by a rock and when I woke up I had no idea where I was and I couldn't find my way back but then I ended up in Twilight Town where I found Xion who was waiting for you and Roxas and she bought me back here but then she left so I asked her to tell you that I wanted to talk to you and then I started getting sleepy so I decided to wait for you here" I blurted out

Once that was over I took a few deep breaths then looked up at Axel who looked a little confused.

"Wait... so who is Riku?"

"... Uhhh... a friend... kind of... maybe... I don't know, I met him once before, he was the one that warned me about portals"

"So what did you want to talk to me about? Couldn't it wait till morning?" he asked sitting on his bed

"No it can't" I answered "Axel what I'm about to tell you can never leave this room"

"Ok..."

I told him the story of how I found my way back home and about the other me and how we became whole again, I told him everything but about his heart.

"So you're telling me you have a heart now?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Why would you be here if you had a heart, are you sure you didn't dream it all?"

I was getting a little frustrated so I walked over to him, grabbed his hand and placed it on my heart. He looked a little bit scared but that was nothing compared to the expression on his face when he felt my heart.

"You were telling the truth?"

"Yeah... and there's more... Axel I can give you back your heart... that's if you want it"

"My heart?"

"I've kept it safe for you, I can give it back then you won't be a nobody anymore but that also means you wouldn't belong here anymore... you would have to leave your friends... I'm not going to force you; it's completely your choice"

"My heart... can't I think about for a bit?"

"_How could I have even thought I would be able to kidnap him... its choice and I will honour whatever he chooses"_

"... You can but I can't stay here, sooner or later someone else will find out and I will be considered an imposter and I won't be able to return"

"Where will you go?"

"Home I think" I smiled

"How will I find you?"

"... I know, we can go to our old meeting place, when you have made a decision go there"

"But..."

"Take as long as you need... I'll wait for you ok" I smiled "I have to go now"

I opened a light portal and Axel nearly fell over.

"Oh right" I giggled "I never told you how I got around did i... well I guess you know now"

I started to walk through the portal but before it closed behind me I shouted out goodbye, I ended up back in the room with Axel's heart, I left that room and climbed out into the other room with all the photos and clothes and looked down at the hole in the ground with a frown.

"I can't just leave it like this... ill fix it later" I decided as I pulled a rug over the hole

I left the room and locked the secret door behind me then put the necklace around my neck and went to leave my room.

"I wonder if everyone still remembers me... I wonder if I will be welcome back here"

I left the room and walked around my castle, the place seemed so empty but then again it was night time, I left the castle and walked around in the gardens, I always loved the gardens.

"Who is there?"

I turned around and saw a man holing a sword.

"Captain Carlos?"

"Dear lord, Seria?" he gasped dropping his sword

"It's me"

After that one meeting the whole castle got woken up and everyone came out to greet me, it was so over whelming having so many people around me who care about me. Things were the same, it was like I never left and I had never felt better, by midnight I couldn't stay awake any longer so I went to sleep and had the best night sleep ever. The next morning I was awoken early so the tailor could make me a new dress, it was a beautiful dress and by the time it was finished I didn't have enough time to change I had to go to the other world, after all Axel and I always met in the morning, just after breakfast.

"There's nothing left in that world" Captain Carlos explained hanging his head

"I know, it was destroyed by the heartless but I'm expecting someone, don't worry, I'll be safe"

I left the safety of my world and went to our meeting place, I didn't come across anything to bad, in fact there seemed to be people living here again but none knew of me or of how this world used to be. I waited for Axel to show for hours but he never did, I wasn't too surprised after all he did have a lot to think about.

It was the same for the next 42 days, everyone in the castle had that same look of pity on their faces every time I left and returned alone but I never gave up, I knew he would show up one day even if it was to tell me he wasn't staying. During the time I had spent on the world I noticed certain changes, the heartless were still there but I took out as many as I could on each of my stays there, the world was now called Hallow Bastion and no one remembered the people who once lived here.

After waiting for another 20 or so days I was finally starting to lose hope but that's when he finally showed up. I was in the middle of practicing my new magic, lighting and blizzard when he showed up, I nearly hit him with my lightning.

"Learnt some new tricks I see"

I turned around and saw him standing there exactly the same; I couldn't stop myself from running to him and giving him a big hug.

"Hey, what's all this about huh?" he asked trying to pry me away

"I just missed you" I smiled pulling myself away

"Sorry I took so long..."

"You have to see what I can do now, ready, you stay right there"

I moved a meter or so away from him then made an ice sculpture of a star.

"It's called a paopu fruit, we don't get them here, it only grows on a world called Destiny Islands... if you share this with someone your destines become intertwined and you remain a part of each other's lives forever"

"That's... nice"

"Axel, I'm happy you showed up" I smiled sitting down "I'll admit that I was starting to get a little worried... that you would never come, but you're here now so it's all ok right?"

"Everything got a little... crazy after you left, you missed all the drama"

"I know... I went to Twilight Town not long ago and saw Roxas there, I tried to approach him but he didn't remember me at all. After that I started searching for answers and I found a girl, Naminé, she told me everything I needed to know"

"Heh, so you know?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry about Roxas... I know he was your friend"

"He's still around" he shrugged

"Axel... have you decided?"

He nodded and my heart raced, I was terrified of his answer but still I sat there looking up at him and waited for him to answer.

"Take me to it"

"What?"

"Take me to my heart"

"You mean... you're coming back with me? You're going to stay with me?"

"Sure, got nowhere else to stay"

I jumped up and hugged him, I couldn't help it, I was so happy.

"What is with you and the hugging?"

"I just can't help it, whenever I thought of you all I could think of was 'I wish I could hold him now that I can feel' and now I can"

"Huh, you're such a girl" he laughed

I frowned and moved away from him "just remember what 'girl' holds your heart" I smirked

"Ok I get the hint, well let's go already"

"Right" I nodded

I made a light portal then went to walk through but Axel wasn't following.

"Is something wrong?"

"You sure this thing won't..."

"Trust me Axel, just like I trusted you" I smiled holding out my hand

He huffed then went to walk past me but just before he reached the portal I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him through. We ended up in my room, I was fine, the second I reached the other side I let go of his hand and went straight over to my wardrobe but Axel looked a little weird.

"Hey... you ok?"

"Yeah... fine... why is the room spinning?"

I giggled as I pushed aside my dresses and unlocked the secret door.

"Come on this way"

I crawled in and waited to Axel to join me, he was having some problems with the rooms still spinning.

"So where's my heart?" he asked standing up straight

"Hey watch out for..."

It was too late, Axel had walked on top of the rug hiding the hole, I heard a crash as he fell down then some grumbling.

"Are you ok down there?"

"Why is there a hole in your floor" he muttered

"Well... I was going to fix it but I just never got around to it" I giggled "watch out I'm coming down"

Axel moved out of the way and I jumped down, everything was dark down here so I lit a fire ball and led Axel to his heart.

"That's it?" he asked looking at it

"It? What were you expecting?" I giggled

"And you're sure you can give it back?"

"I'm sure, I gave beast back his heart remember"

"Well then, what do I have to do?"

"Just... stand there"

The fire ball faded away and I lifted off the glass covering Axel's heart, I held his heart in my hands trying to ignore his constant telling me to be careful with it then with my light I made a path from the heart to Axel's chest. I had been practicing this, guiding hearts to where they belong and I had gotten quite good at it to. With the path set I let go of the heart and watched as it floated towards Axel and in a blinding light melded with his body. Once the light died down I saw Axel on the ground holding onto his chest.

"What's wrong?" I called out holding his shoulders

"My chest... it hurts"

"What kind of hurt?"

"Like there is something pounding inside of it"

"Pounding inside of it..."

It took me a few seconds to realise what he was talking about, once I clicked I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"That's your heart Axel, that's what it does"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure" I frowned "come on, it's not that bad"

"I changed my mind, take it away" he gasped lying flat on the ground

"If you're going to die mind waiting until were out of here so I don't have to carry you?" I asked nudging him with my foot

"I'm not going to make it, I think you have to carry me" he said throwing his hands out to the side

On his face I could see his lips curling into a smirk so I decided to play along and teach him a little lesson.

"Well ok then, if you insist"

I opened up a portal right on top of him and sent him to my room then I walking in after him, he was lying face first on the floor and I was standing on his back but I didn't move.

"Get of me" he grumbled into the floor

"What was that?" I asked holding my hand to my ear "I can't hear dead people"

He turned over making me fall to the floor and glared at me but I just couldn't help but laugh, I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy.

"Hey Are...

"It's Seria here and your Lea again right?"

"Going to take some time getting used to that" he sighed

"Don't worry, you will"

"If you say so. Anyway, thankyou... Seria"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to thank everyone for reading this, not my best work ill admit ^.^' but anyway, iv done a few pictures for Arexis, not just the one that i used as the story cover but ones of other outfits she wears, her as a princess and stuff like that so if you go to my DA account (link is on my profile) you can have a look. Oh yeah im also working on another story for this, one thats about her trying to find Axel so dont forget to fav me and have a look at my profile for my other stories =D<strong>


End file.
